The Making of Boruto
by Naruhina1888
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are a newly wedded couple. A baby was never something Naruto was urging for while Hinata excitedly waited for the the day of becoming a mother. When the couple finally came to agreement that it was time. Hinata discovers she is infertile. Is there still a chance of her becoming pregnant? Inspired by the TV show, I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second story! It's inspired by a bunch of tv shows and yeaa. i won't be udating probably for a long time since I want to finish my other story. Fill free to read it by the way even though it has a lot of mistakes in it. Anyways! Enjoy this short chapter.**

* * *

It's been a month since Konoha's most beloved couple celebrated their wedding. Naruto being only nineteen years old didn't wait to propose to Hinata after their mission against Toneri. Of course there was long period off dating before the big moment, but throughout that time Naruto was completely determined to make Hinata his wife. He felt that her kindness and beauty surpassed all the other women in the village. He wanted her to be his and his only forever and always. And so in great excitement, on one romantic night, he kneeled down on one knee and spoke the words of engagement. The happiness in the young Hyuga's eyes screamed 'yes' in that moment and so did her lips. From that day the news of the official pair spread quickly throughout the townspeople and even outside the Leaf village. Wedding planning did not take long either. Hinata's most dearest friends; Ino, Sakura, and Tenten joyfully took control in finding the location, designs, and the ideal wedding dress. Two weeks after the proposal the ceremony occurred and Naruto and Hinata finally became husband and wife.

Now being newlyweds, Naruto and Hinata were in search for a new home; the first home they would be sharing together alone. They had seen a couple of apartments and small houses but none them seemed to suit them or fit their budget. The two were actually in a hurry to find a home; Naruto couldn't stand the fact that he always had to ask Hiashi's permission to take Hinata out even though she was his wife. He also didn't like the fact that he never had time to have another intimate moment with his lover since the honeymoon.

Hinata just wanted to be with Naruto without the constant lingering eyes of nosy people of her clan and village; she just wanted their own private space and the _enough_ space to start a family. Although they rarely spoke about having children and they rarely _did it_ at all; the few times Hinata did bring up the topic Naruto would become very hesitant and nervous. One would say yes and the other would say no, every single time. She never could understand why Naruto was so reluctant in having children and she feared they would be using the condom for the rest of their life, or worse, not having sex at all. Hinata was not a pervert and she didn't drool over the pleasure of intercourse; she just wanted to be a mother; she just wanted to have a kid of her own, with the man she loved.

The couple never imagined finding the perfect house would be so hard. Naruto wanted a house with a reasonable price and Hinata wanted a spacious house, for guests, for _permanent guests._ Unfortunately affordable and big were very limited in Konoha. Their chosen real estate agent would find them beautiful houses that skyrocketed pass their budget and then shittiest apartments that fell cheap. Hinata being patient and optimistic, believed that they would soon find their dream house. Naruto on the other hand was becoming impatient and losing hope.

Currently they were standing inside the living room of the sixth house recommended. It was truly beautiful. It had the nicest wooden floors, a light shiny brown and an open kitchen with amazing granite countertops. All the cabinets were the warmest brown and the all the appliances were up to date. Inside the living there were see through sliding doors that had a clear view of the Hokage Mountain. There was a mudroom in the basement and huge carpet space with another set of sliding doors. Hinata was in love all over again. Just imagining her husband being carved on that mountain and having the ability to see it every day made her mentally leap in joy. Not only that, but the basement was practically made for children. The soft carpet prevented them from getting hurt and the mudroom allowed them two put their dirty shoes in cubbies and hang their jackets. Hinata could picture it all. This would be their playroom; the basement would be the kids' playroom.

"Now let's go see the rooms, shall we?" The agent said.

Both the blonde and the lavender eyed nodded. They walked up the wooden stairs and made their way down the hall.

"So this is the master bedroom." The suited man said.

The room was huge. There was a walk-in closet and an exquisite bathroom. The bathroom had twin sinks, a glass walk-in shower that came with a place to sit, and an updated toilet. It looked so fancy!

"I like the place so far." Naruto said rbbing his chin. "But scare me with the price and its over."

The agent just smiled and clapped his hands. "How about we look at the other two rooms!"

He led the way to one of the rooms and opened the door. The room was an average size unlike the master bedroom. It had a small window on the wall that radiated enough light to fill the room. The closet was also a decent size and it came with inserted drawers. The other room was the exact same format.

"So what do you think?" The agent said.

"I love it." Hinata said excitedly.

"Well I would love to see the price first." Naruto said folding his arms across his chest.

"Absoutely." The man nodded. "This house is listed at three hundred and forty-nine thousand."

 _oh boy. . ._

Once again a beautiful house passed their limit. Hinata really wanted this house; she felt a connection to it.

"That's passed our budget again." Naruto said scratching the back of his head stressfully.

"Yes but for what its worth it's a great deal."

"How?"

"The last house I showed you was a _townhouse_ and that was listed at three hundred and sixty-five. With this house you have bigger space, more privacy, and rooms for guests."

"But these rooms can be found in any other house." Naruto said shaking his head.

Hinata could hear them both talking back and forth, the real estate agent trying to persuade Naruto into buying the house and Naruto being completely stubborn. She really needed to speak up. This house was a must. It had everything she needed, wanted for the future. Despite the price she knew they would find a way to get the money, nothing was impossible in heart.

"I think this room is perfect." She said smiling.

"Hinata, we can find other houses with extra rooms."

"But I like these."

"Why?"

"Because, I like that lighting in the room isn't too bright or too dark. The space is also perfect." She paused for a second and stared at Naruto playfully. "It's perfect for a baby."

Naruto's face started heat up, blushes crawled across his cheeks.

"Orrrrr it would be perfect for an office, y'know, office space." He said nervously.

The two didn't speak afterwards and the poor agent awkwardly stood in the moment.

"We'll keep looking tomorrow." Naruto said to the other man in the room.

The real estate agent sighed and walked out the room. "Alright, but if you want to stay in Konoha this is the best you got."

He turned his head to look at Naruto and smiled mischievously. "And it seems like your wife wants this place badly."

Naruto's face turned a bright neon red at his unexpected comment. He couldn't think of anything to say back. It infuriated him but before he could open his mouth, a soft arm wrapped around his completely cutting his train of thought.

"Naruto, I really want to live here."


	2. Chapter 2

**I have returned! I knew i was going to take a really long time to update, and i did. Yeaa sorry about that. This is a short preview of what i have done. Hope you enjoy.**

 **PREVIEW**

* * *

"Naruto, I really want to live here." She said tugging on his arm tighter. "I really do."

The blonde lowered his head to face his beautiful wife below him. Her blushes were a warm scarlet red and her eyes beamed such supplication as she stared back at him. It was an adorable sight, but the reason behind it wasn't something Naruto could easily say yes to. This house was way more then what they could afford and the only reason Hinata wanted it was for a future he wasn't ready for.

"Hinata, I have to think about it, okay?" He attempted to smile back at her. "It's a beautiful house really but the price-"

"Don't think about the price." She interrupted him. "We'll find the money somehow. I'm sure the village wouldn't mind lending some money to the hero, right?"

"Hinata?!" Naruto said with immense shock. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he heard what she said. In no way was he going to take advantage of the villagers' humility for his benefits, it was just too wrong to do so. "I'm not going to take money from innocent people, no way. Why would you even say that?"

Hinata simply shook her head at her impulsive husband. He always jumped into conclusions before letting her finish what she had to say. He had always been that way even before they were dating. It was something that she had long been use to and practically dealt with everyday. "I don't mean it like that." She corrected him." I mean it like, we can collect the money through fundraisers, yard sales, or even bake sales. I really doubt anyone would reject helping the newly wedded _U_ zumakicouple stabilize. We could just spread the news of our events and whoever is willing to help will come. We're not forcing anyone by doing so."

Naruto took a moment to absorb her words. It wasn't such a bad idea actually. It might even be the cure to their tight budget. Hinata was an excellent cooker; just with her famous chocolate cake she could start a commotion. If Hinata did a huge sale of her finest goods, they would surely earn enough money within a week or even less.

"That's a great idea, Hina." He smiled. "But how bout we keep looking."

Hinata released her grip on his orange jacket and backed away. She was completely started by his response. She had really thought she won this one. Her stubborn husband was surprisingly a lot harder to crack then what she had anticipated.

"But why?" She whined. "What is not to like about this house? It has everything! You can't possibly think we'll find something better than this."

The whiskered boy shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, maybe not. We won't know unless we try."

The girl in front of him sighed exaggeratedly in disappointment and rolled her eyes. It was secretly quite cute to watch. The way his petite lover acted so childishly in front of him even though she was an elite ninja, was just the cutest thing to witness.

"One more house." He said walking up to her again. He grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her closer to his chest. "Just one more."

The dark-haired girl looked up at his sky blue eyes. "You promise." She whispered on his lips.

"Yes I promise." He whispered back pecking her lips. "One more, and if we don't like it, then we'll buy this one."

That's all she needed to hear. A big smile spread across her face as their eyes remained connected. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a soft gentle kiss. The feeling of her plump lips pressed against his drove him stupid. Her kisses always got to him, always.

"Oi!" He yelled to the suited man outside. "Agent man! One more house—ttebayo!"

The man calmly talking on the phone slowly turned his body around to see the young couple. He had on the most annoyed look on his face specifically aiming towards Naruto. "For the last time, Naruto." The man sighed. "My name's not Agent Man, its Kawai, _Kawai."_

Naruto tried desperately not to laugh at his wonderful emphasized name. He bit the inside of his mouth so hard so that not even a hum would come out. The guy only needed one more 'I' and he would've been cute for life. What is not comical about that?! It was fuckin' hilarious! _But_ as a matter of respect and Naruto being a selected candidate for Hokage, he couldn't laugh at him.

"I can't call you that, man." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "How bout I give you nickname or something, like Kaka or Agent Man."

"Noooo." The man said with even more annoyance than before. "You call me by name or it's over."

"Dude—"

"I'm sorry, Kawai." Hinata intervened in front of Naruto. "Please excuse my husband. We'll see you tomorrow, Okay?"

Kawai fixed his coat and nodded. He looked a little more relieved once Hinata spoke. "Indeed we will. I'll see you at around ten in the Real Estate building."

And with that he returned to his phone call and walked out of the house's territory.

"You really need to stop bugging that guy, Naruto." Hinata warned. "He's been helping us this long and you keep teasing him."

"I'm not making fun of him. It's just, it's just—his name is kawai! Kawai, Hinata!" The boy laughed. He began to burst hysterically into chuckles and snorts. He had to hug his stomach tightly and occasionally slap his knee to calm himself down. "You don't know how tempted I am to say Kawaii. I'm so tempted, so so very tempted!"

Hinata smirked at his boyish rant. The blonde was nineteen, almost twenty, and he still was very immature in some things. That's one of things Hinata loved about him, well sometimes, when it was appropriate she loved it. She loved it because it made her think that as time passed Naruto would always remain young, not physically but mentally. He would always remain energetic. That's what made her think he would be a great father.

"We have dinner tonight with my parents." Hinata reminded him.

"You mean _I_ have dinner tonight with your parents. You still live there, I'm the one who has to walk over there every time."

He groaned loudly at the thought of him walking back to the Hyuga mansion. Damn, how he hated it. Her Dad was so protective. He had a specific curfew for his nineteen year-old daughter, _nineteen,_ and he always had a list of questions for Naruto to answer. Hinata's mom on the other hand was so kind and passive. Every time he went to the Hyuga mansion he always received the welcoming good cop bad cop method. It was so embarrassing at times.

"Ughhh! Your Dad doesn't like me." He whined. "It's more like he doesn't trust me. He thinks that every time you leave with me we go and. . ."

He paused for a second not knowing how to continue. He could feel his face burning up, especially his cheeks. It was such a weird thing to talk about. Sex was something so new to them that they didn't even know how to bring it up without feeling uncomfortable.

". . .Y'know—we get intimate."

"Y-yea yea I know." Hinata nodded. Her face was just as red as Naruto's as they walked out of the house's drive way. She nervously played with the strands of her hair in order to distract herself but it was useless.

"B-but we don't we don't—w-we never have time, y'know." Naruto added.

The awkward vibe between the two spread like wild fire. They both walked quietly down the dirt roads not daring to say a word. Their faces were equally red and the tanks of sweat they had on was enough to make a pond. They walked in silence all the way to Hinata's house.

"I'll see you later." Naruto finally said as he left Hinata at the gate of her house. He kissed her goodbye and disappeared into the crowds of people.

Hinata waved at the little fragments of Naruto she could see through the people and smiled.

"See you tonight." She whispered as she opened the gates. "Tonight, tonight, tonight."

* * *

"So Naruto, did you find a house today?"

The sound of Hinata's father's voice made Naruto jump. He could never tell when Hiashi had an eye on him and it always startled him. The blonde cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes uh we did. It was really beautiful." He said sitting up straight. "Hinata really liked it."

"Ah, did you Hinata?" Hiashi said tilting his head towards his delicate daughter.

One would think a married couple would sit together during a family dinner, right? Nope. Not in Hiashi's household. Naruto sat as far away from Hinata as the structure of the dinner table would allow it. There was no touching, no kissing, no hugging, no nothing when the two were under Hiashi's supervision. He was scanning there every movement even when they least expected it.

"Yes Father." She nodded from the opposite corner of Naruto, like the _way_ opposite corner of Naruto. "I loved it."

"Really?" Hiashi smiled."Was it the one."

"Definitely!" Hinata giggled.

The older man nodded and slowly began cut the steak on his plate, a little too slowly. He was so silent that everyone in the table including Hinata's mom, felt alerted.

"The one, huh." He breathily laughed. "So why didn't you buy it, Naruto?"

His smiled faded and eyes sternly looked at the Uzumaki. Naruto felt like he shrunk into the size of an ant. He felt so intimidated, so nervous, so scared that he couldn't even function correctly. He prayed that it wasn't showing on his face but he knew it was more than likely he was blushing.

"Answer me, boy. Why didn't you?"

Naruto immediately felt an impulse of nerves explode in his organs. "Well uh." he cleared his throat again. "Uh it was a little too much then what we could affor-"

"Then what _you_ could afford." Hiashi pointed out. "My daughter shouldn't be lending you money."

"Well." Hinata quickly defended. "We're just combining our savings to buy a house."

"Yea." Naruto dumbly nodded in support.

Hiashi looked the two young adults and sighed. "Well I hope once you move into the place, you won't be using any of my daughters cash, Naruto because as a _man_ , you should be in charge of the payments."

He calmly sipped a glass of wine and returned to his macho-man lecture. "That ring you have on there." He said pointing to Naruto's left hand. "It's about to change your whole lifestyle. Now, your whole life is shared with her, it depends on her. You're the man of the house, the man who fixes and takes action, that's you. Hopefully you won't be a father; hopefully you're not doing things to become a father because that's my daughter using it for it."

The heat on Naruto's face began to rise as Hiashi continued to stare at him. Hinata's face was also a bright red. Luckly, her Dad hadn't seen it. God, her father was so awkward.

"Honey." Hinata's angel of a mother interrupted. "Come on." She said tilting her head. "Their young, their free, their curious, it's only logical that they would be doing it at some point. A lot, actually."

Hiashi face turned into a mixture of disgust and embarrassment. He covered his face to what looked like, hide his blushes.

"Hana please." He said shaking his head. "We're eating dinner."

Hana gave a loud _psshhh_. She waved her hand at her husband as she laughed. "It's part of life! Don't act like we didn't do it. We have two girls, they didn't just fall from the sky."

Hinata didn't know who was the awkwardest parent she had at this point. Her mom was so open to everything and her dad was too much of an intimidator.

 _Where the hell is Hanabi when you need her?!_

Hanabi was the only family member who wasn't home. She was the only one who didn't show up. Which was weird because she lived here, She shared her room with Hinata. That was the only way Hiashi felt would prevent Naruto from coming in the middle of the night for dirty schemes. Hanabi was the watchdog, where the fuck was the watch dog?

"You always get so silent when I mention it." Hana giggled. "It was great, you were great. We were so adventurous back then. You always knew how to turn someone on."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

The whole table went silent accept for the small giggles of Hana. Nobody looked at each other, noboby spoke to each other.

"Well, I think we're done here." Hiashi said scooting his chair back. He got up and grabbed his plate and glass up. "Naruto, I'll see you out the door in two minutes and Hinata, you better head off to bed."

He walked stiffly outside the dining room and into the kitchen. Hana soon after followed him to help. "I'll just take these." She said returning. She grabbed Naruto's plate in exchange for a thank you and headed back. "Hinata, would you help clean!" She yelled back to the dining room.

"Sure!"

All of the sudden the main door flung open and a very enthusiastic Hanabi appeared with her arms stretched out. It nearly scared the hell out of Naruto and Hinata. "Hello motherfuckers!" she yelled. "I'm homeeee!"

"Hanabi, Language!" Hana yelled from the kitchen.

The brown-haired girl laughed and whispered a small _oops_. Hinata nearly jumped in front of her as she grabbed her shoulders. "Where have you been?!"

The younger sister smirked mischievously. "Smoking pot." She giggled.

Hinata's eyes widened as she heard those words slip pass her mouth. "What?!"

"I'm just kidding!" The girl laughed. "I went out shopping with my friends, duhh."

She waved a yellow bag in front of Hinata's face and smiled. "See! No joints here."

The bang-haired girl sighed. "Hanabi, you don't know how much we needed you here."

"Why?"

"Because! Mom and Dad were practically having verbal sex in front of us, well, mom was. Dad was awkward as hell."

Hanabi twisted her face in utter disgust. "Eww. Glad I _wasn't_ here."

She walked her way to Naruto and greeted him with a rough pat on the back. For some reason, Naruto felt way more comfortable with Hanabi around than with Hinata's parents even if she was more aggressive. She wasn't on the constant look at for him and she more like a chill friend than a protective sister-in-law.

"You bought a house yet?" Hanabi asked.

"No not yet." Naruto shook his head. "Too expensive."

"Well then go gambling boy!" Hanabi joked. She again, patted him on the back and giggled. "The sooner the better. That way you don't have to see my Dad anymore." She whispered.

Naruto laughed at her comment. Maybe he laughed at her comment just a little too loud because Hiashi went storming back to the dining room, causing both of jokesters to stop laughing.

"Naruto." The man firmly said. "I told you I'd see you out that dare in two minutes. What happened?"

Naruto nervously swallowed and quickly stood up. He had completely forgotten about that. "Well uh I thought you meant you wanted to talk to me outside so I uh. . . waited." He nervously said as he scratched the back of his head.

Hiashi looked at him straight in the eye. He was not looking at all friendly more like pissed at the fact that the boy was still in his house.

"No Naruto that's not what I meant." He shook his head, "What I meant was. . . .Get out of my house."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the latest update in history…I have tons of things to do. I forgot to mention that this a slight AU and it might be OOC. I think it already is actually….**

* * *

As soon as the clumsy Naruto left the Hyuga's territory, both of the sisters sighed in disappointment. They both equally felt bad for Naruto and just as angry at their father. Hiashi was just way too harsh for no particular reason. They already were married. Why the hell was he being so protective? If he was trying to avoid his daughter from opening her legs, it was already too late. Their honeymoon happened a month ago, sex was obligatory.

"Dad, you don't have to be so mean to Naruto." Hinata suggested to her father. "He's a good person."

"I never said he wasn't. He's a hero after all. I just don't want him taking advantage of you." The man responded as he made his way back to the kitchen.

Hinata felt a little relieved her father admitted that he saw Naruto as a hero, or more like, he accepted him as one. What she didn't understand was how her father could possibly think the greatest shinobi in the leaf village would want to take advantage of her. He wasn't that kind of man at all. He was actually quite the opposite. If anything, he would actually be the one being taken advantage of.

"Dad, Naruto wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Everyone in the village knows his huge belief in protecting his friends." She said as she walked with her sister to the kitchen.

"Right, but your not his friend. You're his wife."

"But a wife is man's closest friend."

"Not in the way you may think." He responded as he helped his wife place the wet dishes onto the drying rack. He looked uncomfortable, almost nervous. And Hinata couldn't quite put her finger on why. She wasn't being rude or too personal, was she? It didn't sound like it in her ears.

"Dad-"

"Hinata." Her sister sighed behind her just before she could finish her sentence. "Dad just doesn't want you to have sex with Naruto. His little heart can't bear the thought of your purity being demolished by his—"

"Hanabi, that's enough." Hiashi warned. He was more than flustered by his daughters immensely open-minded personality. She had no fear in freely speaking about anything, anything!

"I just don't want you to regret marrying him because all he wants is pleasure and not commitment." "I want grandchildren, of course I do. But what happens if he doesn't want to have that type of responsibility; what happens if you become a single mom because of this?"

Hinata didn't know how to answer. She had never seen her father's perspective this way. She had never even wished to see it herself this way. Every time she talked about the future with Naruto, kids were never something they every agreed on. He never wanted any. And she didn't have a the slightest idea why. She thought he would've like to have tons of children since he was the only child and parent less for so many years, but that wasn't the case at all. He wanted zero kids, none. Why? She had no idea.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Her mother asked concerned. Her mental struggle to find an answer was vividly showing on her face and unfortunately Hinata couldn't seem to control it.

"Nothing I-"

"Reality just hit you, huh?" Her father smirked. He tried his bet not to show too much pride but he was fairly happy her daughter had gotten the message. "You understand now?"

"I do." She weakly nodded. "But I just—he doesn't—never mind." She shook her head. Her reaction was concerning the whole family. Everyone in the household was curious to know why she had suddenly frozen up. Was the topic too heavy? She was old enough to hear it. It was time for her to hear it. "Listen, I have to go bed." She apologized. "Naruto and I have one more house to visit tomorrow."

"O-oh." Her mother answered while she dried her hands. "Well then goodnight, love."

Hinata's smile was weak. It was almost fake. She wasn't upset, just confused. Very confused. In her head she felt like she was struggling to solve a one thousand piece puzzle of Naruto's brain, but in the outside she just looked completely blank.

"Great! You just about scared our daughter, Hiashi!" His wife scolded him with a slap on his shoulder as soon she walked up the stairs. "Now she probably thinks it's true."

"But it is."

"Is not!" Hana harshly whispered back. "Naruto is a gentleman. I've never seen him do any wrong to her."

"A man has a different mindset in bed." Hiashi said discreetly rubbing the burning pain his wife had given him.

"What? Are you saying he strikes our daughter in bed?"

"No-"

"Because if that's the case then who cares! If he's into that he's into that! If she likes it then she likes it! Being in rough in bed isn't anything new."

"That's not it, Hana." He shook his head. "Weren't you listening? I'm just afraid that Naruto doesn't want to be a father. I'm afraid he doesn't know what it is to be a husband and a man of a house since he's been so oblivious for so many years."

"Than just show him how. Teach him." Hana said motioning her younger daughter to go check on her sister.

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is!"

Hanabi could hear her parents arguing from all the way up her room. She could hear them arguing about complete and utter nothing from all the way up the second floor.

She just didn't get it. What a married couple did and did not want to do was none of their business. If Naruto didn't know how to be a the ideal husband or more importantly, a father, then he would learn as time went on. Nobody was born knowing everything. Each an every person had learned to be who they are by their own experiences. Naruto would eventually do the same.

"Ugh! This Is too much bullshit for something that isn't even their goddamn business!" The young girl groaned. "Hinata, I honestly don't know how you keep up with their shit. If I were married, I would've bought the first house out of here!"

"Don't say that. Mom and Dad just want what's best for us." Hinata softly answered from a twin bed a few feet beside her.

They were both lying on their beds, getting ready for sleep to take over there bodies. The room was dark and it was getting a little late. But it seemed that neither time nor pitch darkness made them tired. The voices of their parents were practically drilling their ears. Sleep was almost impossible.

"Hanabi.." Hinata sheepishly whispered as she rolled to her side to face her. "Can I tell you something private?"

"Yes." The voice responded from somewhere in the darkness.

The black-haired girl sighed before continuing. She didn't want to tell her sister something so personal in such a detailed manner. It was weird. It was weird enough for her to go through it, now telling someone else was a whole new level. "This is gonna be awkward but…I don't think Naruto wants to have kids."

"Eh, not really. It makes sense for him to not want any right now. I mean it is pretty early for such a responsibility."

"No but I mean, I don't think he wants to have kids, like ever."

"Like you mean he doesn't want to have sex?"

"No, that's the thing…" Hinata said sitting up even though she knew Hanabi couldn't see her. "He loves to have sex. On our honeymoon he never wanted to stop. I just about came like a thousand times and he still was wanting more."

"Wow." Hanabi said in complete shock. The boy had quite the adrenaline to her surprise. She would've never thought the village hero would be addicted to sex.

"I know right! And you know the worst part?"

"What?"

"He used a condom!"

"He what!"

The shock was too surreal, way too unexpected. Hanabi was nearly blown too pieces.

She ran her hand down the closest lamp and turned on the switch. A dim light illuminated the two girls as they both turned their bodies to each other.

"Why did he use a condom? Because he didn't want to take any chances?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Hinata shrugged. "But every time we talk about the future, we never can agree on having kids. He doesn't want any at all."

"That's so weird. I would've thought-"

"I thought that too." Hinata finished her sister's comment already knowing what she was going to say. "I thought since he was an orphan, he would've wanted an abundance of kids."

Hanabi stared back at her sister in deep thought. She looked puzzled and very much worried. Most likely she was worried because she was already having problems with the man she just married. And she was probably puzzled because Naruto's behavior had been so unlike him lately. She wanted to help her sister, but how? She couldn't talk to Naruto because this was a secret. She couldn't accompany Hinata during her sexy times because, why would she? That had nothing to do with her.

"Hinata, pass me that bag next to your bed."

"Your shopping bag?" She said pointing to a yellow bag.

"Yup." Hanabi nodded.

As soon as the girl reached for the yellow bag, she pulled out pieces of clothing that Hinata had never seen before. It was too short to wear in public, but too long to call it underwear.

"What is that?" Hinata asked curiously.

"It's called lingerie you should get some." She grinned. "Naruto would really love it."

It was a black, sort of laced swimsuit. Obviously it wasn't meant for swimming but it sure did look like it for someone as innocent as Hinata.

"What's it for?"

"Sex." Hanabi calmly answered back with a smile. "You see Hinata, condoms don't always work. The bigger the explosion the more likely the sperm can slip out."

Hinata immediately blushed by her comment. Now looking at the clothing closer, it did seem very sexual. Hinata couldn't see herself wearing that in front of Naruto, especially during sex. She didn't see herself as an arousing person, just average. Just the thought of his fingers removing the lace was just nerve wrecking. She felt uncomfortable being naked in front of her husband. She felt like he could clearly see all the things she didn't want him to.

"Hanabi, I don't think I have the guts to wear that." Hinata nervously said as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Why not? It'll look good on you. Sure It might be a little tight but that'll make it better."

"But I-that's not my type of thing, Hanabi." The girl blushed. "Naruto and I—we don't…"

The younger girl rolled her eyes and shook her head annoyingly. Her sister was too timid. She wasn't a risk-taker at all when it came to arousing. If she wanted a baby; if she wanted to enjoy her husband, then she'd have to step out of her comfort zone. "Hinata, You want a baby right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Than you have to do yourself a favor and wear this thing."

She waved the piece of cloth in front of her agitated sister's face. "This right here, is like a god like costume that get men hard. It's like the cure to sad erections. This baby makes them brick solid. It's like your grinding on fucking concrete."

"But Naruto does get erected! He—Why am I even telling you this?! He just does, okay?"

"I bet he does. But the harder the better."

"No."

"Yes!"

Hinata didn't even want to continue anymore. This was too embarrassing, too uncomfortable. What was she thinking? Talking about sex with her sister was a bad idea. Hanabi was younger, not married, and twice as wild. She wouldn't understand Hinata's situation like a mature adult would. But then again, Hinata wasn't as mature as one would think either.

"I don't want to force him in having a child if he doesn't want to. I'll just have to give him some time."

"And if he doesn't agree on his own time. You'll have to use this." Hanabi said throwing her under garments at her sisters face. "It'll work. Trust me."

Hinata rolled her eyes and fell back on her mattress. This conversation was over. She would not be wearing that thing. Ever. It was too spontaneous for her liking. And besides, the point of the whole conversation was not to discover new ways to turn on Naruto, but to find out why he was acting so strange. Did they even get to that? Was that even really the main focus? She didn't even know anymore.

"Good night, Hanabi. This chat has officially gotten us nowhere."

"Whatever, you In denial demon." Hanabi giggled. "You play the role as good girl but I sure as hell no your not."

"Shut up and turn off the lights." Hinata groaned as she rolled her body over to face the wall.

Just before she could close her eyes shut and drift to sleep, a sudden curiosity hit her. Where did Hanabi get those clothes? Why did she need it? If she was seeing someone, who could it be?

"Hanabi, why do you have lingerie?"

"Because I can." Hanabi nervously laughed as she turned off the switch.

"But why? Who would you be having sex with."

Through the dark spacious room, there was a long pause of silence before Hanabi could respond. As always, she did her best to hide the truth. She didn't give Hinata a name; she just laughed.

"It doesn't matter who I'm seeing as long as he's a good person."

A loud sigh escaped Hinata's lips unintentionally. In the Hyuga house purity was a strong belief. No sex before marriage was like a law. Although Hinata always believed times had changed, she was too afraid to commit such a taboo act. That's why she waited. She waited so she wouldn't have to get scolded. Hanabi didn't seem to care as much as her sister though. From the hint she had just given her, Hanabi was most likely no longer a virgin. She had already broken the Hyuga's number one rule.

"Your going to get killed." Hinata warned.

"For what?"

"You know what. Your not suppose to have sex yet. Your not married."

"So? Times have changed."

"I know but Mom and Dad don't care if it has. They'll hate the fact that you've been with more than one man."

"But I haven't!"

Hinata could hear the creaking of her sister's bed. She was probably sitting up because of the intense subject. Hanabi probably strongly believed what she was doing was harmless.

"You've only seen one dick and one dick only. It's the same thing for me. I've only had sex with one guy and I'm almost positive he's going to be my husband."

She's only had sex with one guy? And she was in love with him? If she was positive he would be her husband, than surely she felt something passionate about him. Who the hell was the guy? If Hinata had his name than she could quickly prove if he was right or not.

"Who's the guy, Hanabi." She asked curiously.

"Just your average ninja."

"But who?"

"That's a secret."

* * *

"Naruto your early!" Hinata panted as she ran up to the building. "Or am I just late?"

The blonde smiled above her and stretched his arms out. He was wearing his signature orange sweater and pair of grey sweatpants. He seemed happy, almost liking he was trying to hold a surprise. "Your fine—ttebayo!" He said giving her a cheeky smile. "I came earlier than planned."

"Why?" She asked still panting.

"Because…." He said stepping back. "I bought the house!"

He pulled out a piece a paper from behind him and kissed his wife excitedly. "It's the one you wanted! I wanted to surprise you!"

Hinata was completely shocked. He bought the house! He bought her dream house! She was so happy, so happy that she didn't know what to say. What ever made him change his mind was unknown. But she didn't care. Out of all the houses they had seen, the one from yesterday was her by far her favorite.

"What made you want to buy it?" She asked cupping his cheeks in joy.

"Your Dad." He said placing his hands over hers. "He made me realize that you're my main priority now. If you wanted that house from yesterday, than I'd sure as hell have to give it to you-ttebayo!"

So her father was the cure to his terrific decision, what a bummer. She loved the idea of her husband taking the necessary actions for her happiness but she hated the fact that he was inspired by her father. Her Dad was practically nuts. He at of all people was the one person Hinata knew who had the weirdest rules and beliefs than any other person on the face of the earth. If Naruto was being _inspired_ by him, he better not turn out to be an exact clone.

"Naruto, please don't turn out to be like my Dad. He's not as good as role model as you may think."

"I'm not." He said kissing her lips. "I just figured it would be the ideal thing to do for my wife."

A blushed crept upon, not just Hinata's cheeks, but Naruto's too. There was something about the way he said that word that spread butterflies across their stomachs. The way it rolled passed his lips; the way it sounded in his voice.

 _Wife_ …

He would've never thought he'd come to see the day he'd be married to a beautiful woman. He never thought it would be possible. Alone for so many years, he had almost _almost_ grown accustomed to being alone. He didn't deserve such a unique beauty like Hinata. She was just too good for him.

"Hey, Hinata." He softly said above her. He could see her florid red cheeks spreading like wild fire as she gazed into space. She was probably still processing her new given name. She probably couldn't believe he was his wife just as much as he did.

"Hmm." She hummed as she slowly started to comeback to reality. "What is it?"

A small warm smile spread across Naruto's face. He loved Hinata's cuteness so much. It was nearly impossible _not_ to kiss her. She was adorable in every way. How could he just ignore such beauty?

"We look like two idiots blushing over one little word." He said grabbing her waist. "Your so beautiful."

The young Hyuga smiled and hugged him tightly. Just being pressed up against his chest made her stomach bubbly. He smelled like ramen, or maybe it was just his sweater. She loved it though. It was just who he was and she simply couldn't complain.

"I wish there was some way we could celebrate, a way where I could thank you." She said tugging on his shirt. "We can't afford to waste our money for something like that. We need the money right now more than ever."

"We could go to my house and celebrate." He suggested.

Hinata didn't realize his burning face when he said that. She wasn't looking at him at the time. Naruto didn't want to tell her what he was actually trying to suggest. He honestly didn't know how. He wanted to have a moment alone with Hinata again but he was afraid she wasn't wanting the same, or at least, the same way he wanted it.

"What will we be doing at your house?" She asked curiously. "Shouldn't we go to our new house and check to see if everything's fine?"

"We can't." Naruto shook his head. "We don't get the house keys till tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Kawai has some final work to do before giving it to us."

"Oh." Hinata nodded. They were already walking to Naruto's apartment. It wasn't that long of a walk but it was awfully silent. Naruto didn't seem like he wanted to initiate a conversation. He was extremely quiet. And every time Hinata turned to look at him, he looked like he was in deep thought.

"Naruto…" She poked him.

"Yea…"

"The door." She pointed to small worn out entrance. "You're the only one who can open it."

"O-Oh yea. Right, right…" He nervously laughed. His hands agitatedly struggled to open the door. Why was Naruto suddenly so nervous?

"You okay?" Hinata asked concerning. She took off her shoes and placed it in the corner of the room. "Your acting kind of silly."

"Am I?" He asked scratching the back of his head. "Sorry."

Hinata smiled in return and made her way to the kitchen. She did admire on the way there that Naruto's apartment was very much clean. Naruto had always been a messy man, a very messy man. But ever since they got married, Naruto was determine to change his ways. It was embarrassing enough when Hinata came to his house for the first time and screamed when she felt a cockroach pass her feet. He never wanted that experience to ever happened again. So he forced himself to become a tidy man, well, sort of. He mostly shoved everything into drawers and gave quick swipes across the house. Basically, the only thing Naruto did was allude that his was clean whenever Hinata came. But it enough to keep her satisfied.

"Oh, Naruto." Hinata said in a realizing tone. "I can't go with you to get the keys tomorrow. I have a job interview."

"Oh really? What for?" He asked giving her a glass of water.

"It's to see if I can be a teacher in the ninja academy. I want to work with the kids and there environment."

"Cool." Naruto nodded.

Hinata suddenly placed her lips onto the glass and sipped a good amount of water. Naruto couldn't stop himself from staring. She's was only drinking water and that was all it took to get his pants to feel tighter. He wasn't unhealthily perverted. Hinata was just too hot.

The way her moist lips gently touched the side of the glass so elegantly made his heart beat ten times faster. God he wanted those lips to touch him in a place where he hadn't felt in so long. He wanted, no, he needed some oral. He just was too stupid to tell her. A side of him was to nervous to ask her but another side was dying for it. He had to be a gentlemen but seductive enough to get her to agree. He would just have to tighten up and pretend to be a dominant lover.

"Hinata…" He said placing his hands on her hips. "Drop and give me twenty."

"Push ups?" She asked confusedly.

"No, minutes." He whispered against her lips.

"Twenty minutes of what?" She giggled. She was way too innocent to understand what he was referring to. And despite the seductive touching, she still thought he was playing some joke.

"Of head." He begged sexily as he lifted his pelvis against hers. "Please."

Hinata had finally understood. She had embarrassingly understood his odd begging. She didn't want to blush but unfortunately, her body just couldn't help it. Oral sex was what he wanted. Oral sex was a way she had complete and utter power over him. If she wanted to give him a shitty blowjob, she could. If she wanted to make him moan and twitch in bliss, she could.

"You want me to uh, to uh…suck you.." She blushed.

"Yea." He blushed back.

The girl nodded and surprisingly went down to her knees. It couldn't be helped. This was the way he wanted to celebrate. She might as well give him the treat as a free thank you.

She lightly pushed him against the closest kitchen counter. She slowly pulled down his pants and boxers all in one move and awed his erected penis. She hadn't seen it in a while. It was just as huge and hard as she remembered it. She grabbed as much of her hands could take of it and squeezed it. Just before she could place her tongue against its skin, Naruto stopped her.

"What is it?" She asked looking up at him.

"Take of your shirt and bra."

The way his voice husked those orders made Hinata blush harder. He was so different during sex. He was much more dominant and controlling in every way. She took off her shirt slowly afterwards and unclipped her bra. Her breast erotically rested against her chest, her pink nipples standing out sexily.

She started off with a quick swipe against his bulge and then a circular motion against his hole. She only licked the tip and sucked on it from time to time. Naruto hated the teasing. He was very impatient when it came to sex. He wanted Hinata to suck his entire eight inches, not the tip. He wanted to see her cute face bob as she moved up and down his dick. The feeling of her mouth wrapped around his penis was what he was dying for.

"Hinata, suck it." He huskily said above her.

She nodded and placed her mouth, again, only on the bulge. She twirled her small tongue against his dick and slowly went down. She all the way until her nose touched his pubic hair. And from there, Naruto's first moan escaped. He watched as his petite wife went up and down his long dick so innocently. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were a soft rosy red. He loved the way her boobs jiggled for every movement that she made. She was clearly so sexy.

As she returned to the bulge, she gave it a quick, 'pop' and backed her lips away from him. Her hand gripped his penis tightly causing him to gasp, and slowly rubbed him. She saw as his pre-cum was slowly slipping out of him and it gave her a tingling sensation. She was doing good. She released her grasp from his dick and ran her tongue down his sides. She licked the sides and bottom of his endless member and played with his balls. She could tell he wanted her mouth back around him because he lightly tugged on her head as a sign to suck him.

Again, she slowly deep throated him along with her vibrating moans to get him harder. She could feel his fingers run through her hair and grip onto to it during his orgasms.

"Fuck! You are so hot." He gasped.

Suddenly she felt her head being controlled by something other than herself. She started to submissively move at the pace her husband wanted it, fast. He clenched onto her hair tightly but not hard enough to hurt her. He pushed her small mouth rapidly back and forth and continuously orgasmed.

"Yea just like that."

"Shit."

The more and more he talked the more excited he got. He could feel his fluids rushing out of his body and began to uncontrollably jerk.

"Shit! I'm cumming!"

He gently removed his member from her mouth and rapidly started to jerk himself off. Hinata knew what he wanted to do and she wasn't fond of it. She loved her husband, she loved their sex, but absolutely hated his ejaculation. He liked it best inside of her and not on her. It was a white gross fluid she was yet use to it.

"It's gonna come all over your face." He husked down at her.

"No." She shook her head with the cutest begging eyes. She lifted her breast and squished them together below his penis. "On my boobs."

"Nope. Your face."

She shook her head one more time an effort to convince him, but it was no use. He pointed his dick straight at her face and exploded his sperm all over her. It was so gross. It was warm and slimy. Hinata had to purse her lips hard so it would get in her mouth.

"Look at me, babe. Look at me." Naruto groaned as he kept dripping.

Hinata tried to look at him but it was impossible without closing her eyes. She didn't want his cum to get anywhere near her eye-lids. The few times she could look at him, her eyebrows were furrowed and staring at him innocently. The view of it made Naruto climax even harder. Her innocent vibe was just huge turn on for him.

"Fuck yea.." He breathed out as he finished. "Your amazing."

Hinata quickly backed away from him and ran towards the sick.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" She said washing her face in complete and utter disgust. "You know I don't like it On my face."

"I know that." He said hugging her from behind. "But I do."

"It's so gross! You ejaculate too much. It's like gallons!"

"Thank you," he grinned behind her ear. "And you cum like a Pokemon, Squirtle."

"Oh stop." She said turning around. She folded her arms across her chest and stared back at him seriously. "All that sperm could've been used to make a baby."

"W-What?"

"It's time, Naruto. Can we please talk about this? I want to have baby and you know that. When will it be the right time for you? I have to know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I completely forgot to put the second half of this chapter! Sorry! I already have the next chapter typed but it's too late to upload it right now. I upload it as soon as o get the time.**

* * *

Just by the look on his face, Hinata could tell he was uncomfortable. She couldn't blame him though; he had all the reason to react that way. Only seconds ago she had just given him an oral, and now she was suddenly asking him for a baby. It was such a random question. A question that Naruto had always tried to avoid.

"Hinata-"

"I know it's a little bit off topic, Naruto. But could you please give me an answer."

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. This was such a mood killer. What the fuck had he done to make her ask him that. His cum? Was that it?

"It's too early to plan things like that."

"Things?" Hinata questioned him giving him an odd look.

"Y-yea. Y'know…a baby, and it's food, and diapers, and everything else. We haven't even moved into the new house yet."

"I know that. But When would you feel ready to have a baby. It doesn't have to be this year, Naruto."

The young blond could feel beads of sweat roll down his face. He felt as if his whole life was on the line. If he said never, his wife would be hurt. If he said this year, he would be lying to himself.

The truth is, Naruto didn't want to have a child of his own. He didn't feel like father material. The reason behind it was a secret. A secret he was to embarrassed to share. He just couldn't picture it. Him? A father? There was no way. He was by far immature and he really just wanted to have fun. He didn't want that type of responsibility yet, not ever really. He just wanted to have his regular missions and come home to his beautiful wife everyday, for the rest of the years. He wasn't being selfish; he wasn't being a dick; he just couldn't see himself as father. Did that make any sense? Did anyone else feel that way? He didn't know and honestly, he didn't want to know.

"I don't know, Hinata." He shrugged as he turned his back on her. "I really don't."

"Not even a guess?" She said scurrying in front of him. She placed her hands against his chest to stop him from moving, but even she knew it wasn't going to work. The strongest shinobi couldn't be stopped by the simple touch of his wife. He could flick it off easily. Naruto secretly thought it was adorable to her surprise. She was a petite, cute thing begging for something from a tall man. He almost felt empowered just by looking down at her.

"No, Hina." He smirked as he shook his head with gleamed eyes. "Not a clue."

"But but you—do you want any?"

"Not—why are you asking me this?!" He asked returning back to his agitated state. "Are you gonna ask me this every time you suck my dick?"

Well that was rude…

Sure he sounded a little vulgar, but in the middle of his own flustered emotions, he had no idea what he was saying. He was too caught up in his own heat to control himself from preventing any stupid things from coming out of his mouth.

Luckily, Hinata had grown use to his bad words. Although she never said any of them, she had heard him curse long before they were married. He had always been quite the rude boy growing up. But who could blame him? He was a parent less child. And despite all of this, he was still the greatest person she's ever knew.

"No, Naruto. I'm not." She said shaking her head. "I know it's random, but it's been bugging me."

"And it bugs me every time you ask me that," he said rolling his eyes. "I'm not a girl. I don't fantasize about a future that probably won't happen."

"Naruto…" The young Hyuga weakly responded as she backed away. She was hurt and it was undeniable just by the look in her eyes. "That was rude."

Again, he had no idea what he was saying. He wasn't thinking at all. He was rambling whatever came to his mind first. And sometimes those unfortunate flashes came out as extremely offensive.

"No! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He said quickly pulling her into a hug. "I didn't mean that!"

He cupped her face gently and placed his forehead onto hers. He tired to kiss her but she wouldn't budge. Every time he tired to place his lips onto her skin she would move or back away.

"I'm sorry, Hina." He said rubbing his nose against hers. "I love you."

"You need to control your anger." She softly said placing her head on his chest. "You get so mean."

"But I'm not angry though." He corrected kissing the top of her head repeatedly. "I'm just nervous."

"Why?" She asked innocently looking up at him.

"Because, I don't have a legit answer to that yet. Do I want kids right now? No. Will I want them in the future? I don't know, maybe? Only time will tell."

"I guess that makes sense." She said playing with the fabric of his white shirt. She, as hard as it was, had to accept the fact that Naruto just wasn't yet open in having kids. She would just have to be patient. Maybe, just maybe, once one of the rookie nine couples got pregnant, he would suddenly have the urge to be a father. It was a ridiculous possibility, yes. But what other way would he finally change his mind? The only thing Hinata could do was shrug it off and wait.

"Kiss." She giggled smiling. She got on the tips of her toe and puckered her lips cutely.

"I have a better idea." She said pecking her lips. He suddenly swooped her off her feet and carried her to the couch.

Of course she should of seen it coming. As soon as he took off his shirt, she should've seen it coming. But Hinata was still just too innocent to place what was going on. It wasn't until he took off her clothes, that she finally knew what was happening. Sex was the first thing that came to mind. But she then noticed Naruto didn't bother to take of his pants.

"You ready?" He grinned.

"What are you going to do?" She asked curiously. "Your not going to take off your pants?"

If Naruto had a goddamn condom on him, he would've rammed the life out of her. But his luck was poor and he didn't have a sign of rubber in his house. Hinata was so hot, yet so adorable. Her body was the most erotic thing, but her face and moans were such cute turn-on's.

"I'm gonna eat you." He huskily said lowering his head to her flower. "I got go train in an hour but I'm sure we can still celebrate for sixty minutes."

* * *

"Your name, please."

"Hinata Hyu—Uzumaki, sorry."

The brunette behind the registration desk smirked and teasingly winked back at her. "That's alright." She smiled as she searched her name through a written list. "Newly married?"

"Y-Yes, just a few months," she blushed.

"Cute," the lady nodded. "Ah ha! Here you are. Your with the two to three year olds downstairs. Othoa will be training you."

"Thank you." Hinata slightly bowed. Just before she could walk her way downstairs, the lady called out to her once more. "Don't forget the directions, silly!" She said waving a small piece of paper. "The ninja academy has gotten bigger over the years, y'know."

Hinata speed walked back to the desk with an incredibly red face. How stupid could she possibly be? Goodness! Already making a clumsy impression on the first few seconds. "I-I'm sorry." She stuttered as she took the piece of paper.

"Don't worry, love!" The lady giggled. "May I ask if this is for preparation?"

"Sorry?" Hinata softly asked confused.

The older lady giggled once again and and shook her head. "Oh dear, I might be getting too personal but, did you get this job to learn more about the children…y'know, for future reference."

"Oh no! We're not—he doesn't—not yet, no." Hinata quickly defended with another ferocious blush.

"Oh well that's okay." The woman said returning back to her paperwork. "You're married to the greatest ninja that ever lived. You should get on to It as soon as possible. That way the line of heroes will never die."

Hinata, at that point, couldn't even bear to look at the older lady anymore. It was obvious that she was embarrassed. And it was beyond obvious that the register lady had a horny fetish for the village hero and the Hyuga heiress's sexy times.

Don't make assumptions like that! She was trying to be nice!

Hinata mentally scolded herself for thinking such rude things about such a nice lady. She stiffly walked down the stairs and followed the papers scribbled arrows and words. As soon as she heard the the loud voices of toddlers and the sounds of toys, she knew she was in the right direction. She stood in front of a colorful door with welcoming stickers and attempted drawings from children of their families. It was creative indeed and also incredibly heartwarming.

"Two to three year olds." Hinata whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to enter. No way in hell was she going to get fired on the first day because of her nerves. She was determined to do her best at her best. Period.

She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. It seemed that the noise got louder and the abundance of kids began to get more vivid. The little rascals were running around all over the room. They were loud,for sure. And very energetic. But for some reason, it didn't scare Hinata at all.

"Oh hey, you must be Hinata, right?" A young brown-haired girl reached out her hand. She was the same age as Hinata and just as polite.

"Yes, it nice to meet you," she said shaking her hand.

"Well, welcome to the zoo." The girl giggled. "My name's Othoa. These little guys are all toddlers."

"Hmm," Hinata hummed. "Their all so cute."

They all had these adorable chubby arms and rosy faced cheeks, the tiniest noses accompanied with the biggest eyes. Hinata just wanted to take them all home.

"The rules are simple. Keep them active, feed them, take them to the potty, scold them nicely when they do something wrong, and comfort them when mommy has to drop them off."

"That's it?"

"Yup." Othoa nodded. "It all comes naturally really. You don't have to worry about a thing."

* * *

It really did come naturally. Hinata loved her job. Working with little kids was probably one of Hinata's dream. They were so cute and innocent. They played with her and told her funny things. They were all at the age where everything made sense in such a silly way. She didn't want to leave. It was such a beautiful place to be. If Naruto didn't want to have kids right now, then she would enjoy her moments in the preschool patiently.

By the time the school day was over, she was actually quite bummed. But she was excited enough to tell her husband about her experience. She knew today was the day he would get the keys to their new house. They both had something to talk about.

She ran as fast as she could to the real estate building until she saw a vague image of the blond. As she got closer and closer, the more excited she got.

"Naruto!" She called out to her husband. "Why..are…you…mad?"

She was confused to see her whiskered man angry. He had his arms folded across his chest and a vivid pout. Was he mad at her? No. For what? He wasn't showing any signs. What was he mad about? Had they not gotten the house?

"Naruto, what's wr-"

"Stupid Kawai is what's wrong! Do you know what he did?!" He said stretching out his arms in exaggeration. "He took my apartment! My apartment is for sell now! We have our house now, yes, but nothing's in it yet. He took all my shit out my apartment and I had to shove it all in our new house by myself. Damn it! Where am I suppose to stay now?"

"Why did he take your house?" Hinata asked completely surprised.

"Because he hates me," he yelled. "And….because he found out I don't pay my rent."

"Naruto." The girl sighed in disappointment. "Why did-"

"I'm sorry! I just didn't have the money!" He said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Now I don't know where to stay."

"You can stay with me. You'll sleep at my house…with me. But the day after tomorrow, we're moving out."

Naruto didn't respond as quickly as she had hoped for. Did he not like the idea of them sleeping together? Did she say something wrong?

"Naruto, are you not okay with spending the night at my house?"

"N-no, the idea is fine. It's just—you think your Dad will be okay with it?"

In all honesty, Hinata was almost positive that he would strongly disapprove of it. But of course, she wasn't going to tell Naruto that. After all, what other choice did they have? Naruto didn't have his apartment and their new house was filled with random furniture in probably every space available. The only option they had was to sleep in the Hyuga compound. Her father couldn't kick Naruto out. None of this was intended; it was all unexpected.

"No, I think he'll be just a little stiff about it, but he won't let you sleep on the curve, that's for sure."

"What do you mean by stiff?" The blond quickly asked. "Like he'll be on my back the whole time?"

He looked a little nervous, almost too anxious. Hinata saw how his clear blue eyes attentively looked back at her yearning for an answer. She saw how he swallowed his agitation various times. He looked adorable but at the same time, Hinata couldn't help but to feel a little bad for him. Her father was constantly after him, always a bit too strict on the poor guy. It was evident that her husband was now afraid of it.

"Hinata…" He begged as he slightly pressed his forehead against hers. "Tell me."

"It doesn't mean anything scary," she giggled. "It just means he'll be a little awkward , that's all."

Naruto immediately felt an immense amount of relief once he heard her response. He could deal with a little awkwardness. Everyone was a little awkward once in a while.

What he most certainly couldn't deal with was a lurking man constantly watching his moves. Not again. Not ever. He remembered how Hiashi use to literally follow him to the bathroom just to make sure he wouldn't try to go to Hinata's room. He also remembered his death glares and constant weird questions. He didn't want to have to deal with what he went through as a fiance. It was by far too cringe worthy to retrace.

"Okay! I can deal with that—ttebayo!" he said giving her a cheeky smile. "I'll go back to my house to get some things and come over, Kay?"

The lavender eyed girl nodded.

"I guess I'll see you there then." She smiled.

"Yup."

"Kiss?" She tugged on his sweater before he could leave. The blond grinned down at her and hugged her waist tightly. He pressed his lips softy against her and and released them ever so delicately.

"See you in a few." He whispered before he left. "We'll finish over there."

* * *

"So, why is he coming over here again?"

"Because he doesn't have place to spend the night."

"Why?"

Hinata sighed for probably the sixth time that night. Her father just wouldn't grasp the idea of Naruto coming over. He just didn't want it to happen at all.

"Dad, I already told you. His house is for sale and since technically we should be living in the house we just bought, he can't go to his apartment."

"And who's fault is that? Not mine, obviously." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Dear, it doesn't matter who's fault it is." A warm motherly voice said behind him. Hiashi's wife placed her hands against the man's broad shoulders and smiled at her daughter. "We can't just make him sleep out on the streets. We can make space, I promise."

Hiashi mumbled beneath his breath a little but eventually gave in. He was hesitant to let the blond inside once he heard the knock, but fortunately, the three girls inside with him were eagerly waiting for his appearance.

"Welcome, Naruto!" Hana gestured him to come in as she opened the door. "You must be cold."

"Oh no, mam, not really." He slightly bowed his head politely.

"What's up, loser?" Hanabi grinned behind her sister. "Homeless, huh."

"You wish." Naruto grinned back as he made his way to Hinata. As soon as he stood in front of his wife, he did want any other husband would do. He kissed her. He didn't think anyone would think much of it. It was just a small peck. It wasn't until he heard a male voice clear his throat, when his whole body went cold. He quickly looked up to see an older man staring directly at him, not so happily.

"Naruto." Hiashi said lifting his head up.

"Sir." Naruto bowed again nervously.

"I have no idea how you managed to lose your house, Naruto. But one things for sure, you won't screw around in this house. Now I don't where you going to sleep but—"

"He can sleep in my bed." Hanabi suggested. "I'll just sleep in the living room."

Hiashi's face suddenly became vividly hesitant. "But than he'd be sleeping-"

"With Hinata, in the same room." Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Wow Dad, who knew married couples slept in the same room? Isn't that crazy?" She said sarcastically. "But if it makes you feel anybody better, at least in this house, they won't be sleeping in the same bed. My bed is literally across Hinata's."

"But they'd still be—"

"Honey, they're married now. You can't give them boundaries anymore." Hana said walking towards the couple. "Come here you two. I'll help you settle."

Naruto felt a little uncomfortable being in the middle of there conversation. He felt even more uncomfortable knowing that it was specifically about him. Nobody in the house could agree on where to place him _for one night._ Why? Because Hinata's father was concerned for her daughters safety, or in other words, he just didn't want them to have sex. Naruto wasn't even planning to have anything intimate. But of course, who could trust a man who hadn't had sex since his honeymoon.

He awkwardly followed his wife and mother-in-law up the stairs to a small bedroom. Just like Hanabi had said, there were two twin beds resting on both sides of the room, _far_ away from each other.

"It's getting late. You two should get ready for bed. " Hinata's mother nicely said as she placed her hand on the door knob. "And uh..." She paused. "I know I said you no longer have anymore boundaries but…please, no sex."

The young couple immediately blushed at her her blunt request. They both could feel a burning sensation develop across their ears and face. They had no idea how to respond to that. Yes? Okay? A nod? How?! The vibe in the room was rapidly suffocating them with pure awkwardness. Hinata was probably the most uncomfortable, more like, the most embarrassed. Taking her out of the picture, the Hyuga family was probably one of the most openly spoken people ever to the extent where it was almost unbearable to stay around them. She could only imagine what her husband was feeling right now.

"I know I'm getting a bit too personal, but it's better that I say it rather than your father. With that being said, I don't want to hear it and I don't want to see it."

A sheepish nod came from the both of them as Hinata's mother slowly began to walk her way outside the room. "Thank you, and goodnight." She winked at them before she closed the door.

For a moment the two silently stood beside each other not knowing what to say, but eventually Naruto managed to regain his confidence.

"So!" He said clapping his hands. "That was weird."

"I know, I'm sorry." Hinata blushed in embarrassment. "My parents are still on the odd side of all this. They'll adapt, eventually. I hope."

"I hope so too." Naruto said as he walked his way towards Hanabi's bed. "I kind of want all of us to loosen up, especially your Dad. Your Mom and Hanabi seem to be fine with us. It's just your Dad that makes them all tense up."

"Yea." Hinata nodded in full agreement. "I guess he's just still a bit in the moment, you know?"

"I know." The blond smiled as he opened his backpack. "You're Daddy's little girl."

The curve of his lips form such a soft smile made Hinata uncomfortably stare at him in awe. He kept that smile even after the end of his comment. He was literally still smiling while he was unpacking his clothes. Daddy's little girl. Was that what made him smile? He seemed to be in such thought with it.

Hinata suddenly started to feel a bubbly force of excitement run through her stomach. Perhaps, the reason why Naruto seemed to be so happy by such phrase was because he pictured himself to be that way. Maybe, just maybe, what Naruto wanted was a little girl of his own. Could it be? Or was it just her hormones exaggerating the whole situation? At this point she honestly couldn't tell.

"Naruto, do you want a girl?" She grinned at him from the other bed.

"A what?" He asked confusedly.

"You know, a baby girl." She winked at him.

Naruto's face immediately became hesitant. He had no idea what he had said to make her ask him such a random question.

"N-no. I mean—I don't—"

"Because you were smiling when you said daddy's little girl. So I just thought you wanted a baby girl."

Was that it?

Naruto sighed as he shook his head. He hadn't even thought about having a girl for one second when he told her that. He didn't even know he was still smiling after he finished talking. His stupid face just probably malfunctioned and froze. He now realized that he had to be very careful, extremely careful, with what he said or did around Hinata. Right now, at this point in her life, all she could think about was having children. He could think about that too, not the kids, but the sex. And obviously, that's not what she was aiming for.

"Hinata, I just said that because your Dad sees you that way. I didn't mean anything else. Guys don't have two meanings in there sentences like girls do. We just say what we think spot on."

"I know but, would you want to?"

Naruto didn't say anything.

"Do you?" Hinata teased.

The blond sighed a second time. He didn't want to go over this, not again. He just wasn't ready to make such a decision. Time wasn't suppose to fly that fast in his perspective.

"Hinata, I love you but, stop asking me questions about having kids. As stupid as it sounds, I'm not ready to hear things like that yet, okay?"

"Okay." Hinata weakly answered. "I'm sorry."

She was a little bummed he didn't give an answer, but at the same to she understood him. In a way, she was being way to passive aggressive with him. Always asking him about such a big decision, must've been nerve-wrecking and annoying.

"You alright?" Naruto asked seeing her blank face.

"I'm okay." She said getting up. "I'm just going to change."

She walked over to a small drawer and took out her pajamas. Naruto didn't exactly know what was going on until she began to unzip her skirt.

"W-wait, your changing here?" He blushed as he saw a glimpse of her underwear slowly reveal itself.

"Yes." She giggled back at him. "It's my room."

His blushes began to spread as her skirt completely fell to the ground. He didn't know why but, in the moment, in their intimate moments, he was never nervous. It was the just beginning that always drove him wild. The motions of her taking of her clothes or him taking them off for her was always a heat explosion for him. She gulped as he saw her nice toned legs walk around the room. And truth be told, he couldn't stop staring at her butt either. He nearly died when she bent down in front him, revealing only centimeters of her skin. He wanted to touch it, grab it, grope it, but he couldn't. Not here. He had to control himself here.

The moment she took of her shirt, Naruto's pants painfully got tighter. He tried to hide it, he really did. But crossing his legs only made it even more uncomfortable. Who knew his shy wife had an incredibly erotic body under all her baggy clothes.

 _I'm crushing my junk, damn it..._

But he couldn't stop staring. His small petite wife had an amazing body. Her breast were perfect, her waist was just the right size, and her hips were just begging for his tight grip. Her body was just too arousing. And just by using his imagination, he could already see and hear her perfection being rammed under his control.

"Naruto," she said putting on an oversized sweater. "Do you need a blanket for the night? I have one…but…its…pink…"

As soon as Hinata turned around, the first thing she saw was not only Naruto's red face, but also his huge bulge poking out beneath his pants. She felt her cheeks get warmer as she continued to stare at it. Had she done that? Just by taking of her clothes? Her mother had warned about having sex in their house. But the size of Naruto's cramped erection, was practically begging for some intimacy.

"Naruto," she blushed. "Do you want to?"

"No hinata not here," he laughed nervously.

"Why not?"

"For one," he said talking of his shirt, "The beds gonna squeak and for two, I'm gonna squeak, Y'know,when I'm almost finished. Not only that but your Dad has ear drums of of an animal so I bet he'll walk in on the action."

"But you have a boner," she said pointing to the bump between his legs. "Don't you want me to at least do something?"

"No, it's fine." He said walking up to her. "How bout we just sleep together."

The young Hyuga giggled quietly. How could they possibly fit in such a small bed? "We won't fit."

"Yes we can. In a spooning position we can."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's waist and lightly pushed her to her small bed until she submissively sat down. He played with her a little, tickling her, kissing her, and hugging her tightly. He sneakily made her lie down beside him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Naruto, I don't have pants on." She whispered to him.

"You don't need them." He whispered back rubbing her smooth legs. "I'll keep you warm."

"Alright then," she slightly laughed. "Than if your going to keep me warm, who's going to turn off the lights?"

The blond had completely forgotten that the lights were on and he felt fairly embarrassed.

 _Smooth move, Naruto._

He was right on the verge of being the sexy guy and he failed miserably in his act. It was shameful. But of course, he wouldn't show it. He groaned as he got up and lazily walked to towards the light switch and slowly walked back to Hinata's bed. Once again, he wrapped his arm around her small waist and buried his nose against her soft hair.

"Goodnight," they both exchanged to each other as they both drifted of to sleep, well at least, as Hinata drifted of to sleep. Naruto just kept on imagining what there first day would be like at there new house. No more parental supervision, no more rules, no more curfews. It would just be the two of them privately living alone.

He saw it as amazing day, an amazing life for him. He could finally be with the woman he loved alone all the time. Just the thought of it made him excited.

 _Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow_


	5. Chapter 5

**FanFiction is being a BUTT right now and i can't fix any mistakes. I posted the next chapter anyways but i'll try to fix it as soon as possible. Sorry! Please try to enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

The sun's rays gave off an irritating sensation on the brunette's face. The heat of the sun slowly caressed its scorching fingers on her cheeks. It was perhaps, in that moment, incredibly bright that even her closed eyelids reflected a yellowish light despite them being shut. She was far too cozy in her small bed to let the daylight take control of her. Neither the moon nor the sun could tell her when and where she was to sleep and to wake up. Time did not control her, or so, that is what she wanted to believe. She slowly rolled her body over and covered her face lazily with a furred blanket in effort to ignore the sun's mischievous teasing. With a very quiet yet audible moan, she stretched her arms to hug the body next to her. That was another thing, this moment was a special moment. In this moment, she was sleeping with her lover, her husband, which was still something freshly new to her. She didn't want it to end just yet. It is possible that the reason why the sun was so bright on this particular morning was out of pure jealously. Silly sun. The young adult softly pressed her chest against the blonde's back and rested her head on what she believed was a small part of his broad shoulders. She enjoyed the feeling of of their bodies resting together. Again, it was just something so new to her.

Her curious ear carefully listened for a heartbeat and her hands entwined in front of his chest slowly untangled. And that's when she realized…

Where was his heart beat? And why was he suddenly so squishy?

Her now anxious hands began to scatter around the so called body of her husband and squished and tug its every place. It was an evil trick. There was nothing next to her besides an endless amount of pillows all pressed up together, _dressed_ , and carefully formed into a humanlike shape. He must've put a lot of thought into this creation, but this was no laughing matter. Where had he gone? And why hadn't he even bothered to kiss her goodbye, or better yet, say it?

" _Oh Hinata, he could've!"_ She scolded herself. _"But of course, you being a heavy sleeper, you must've snored a heavy goodbye back."_

Her pale cheeks began to brighten. Oh God how she wished that wasn't true. Her sister would often tease her about her loud night howls, but she never took it in mind to be true. Up until now, when she definitely didn't want it to. A woman who snores was like a woman with a raspy voice. There was nothing wrong with it and it wasn't anything really rare, it was just not usually talked about, that is, with great glory. It was just something not ever really expected and things that are not expected aren't always taken lightly.

"What am I thinking?!" Hinata harshly whispered to herself. "That has nothing to do with this!"

And she was right. Whether she snored or not was a mystery that didn't matter at the moment. It had nothing to do with where Naruto was and even if she did snore, the roaring sounds would not detect her husband.

She quickly hopped out of bed and got herself dressed. As soon as her hair was decently brushed, she tiptoed down the hall and quietly walked down the stairs. Just when her foot touched the main floor, she heard a muffled giggle echoing from the dining room.

 _Hanabi…_

Hinata scurried to the dinning room hoping to find Naruto and her sister goofing off. But alas, her luck was poor. She stood in front of the dinner table only to find Hanabi giggling at a small book while she ate a small plate of sushi.

"That packet of sushi was supposed to be for the whole family, Hanabi," Hinata said, carelessly interrupting her sister's reading. "And what is that?" she asked as she walked behind her still giggling sister.

"It's the Make Out Paradise series," Hanabi said. "I'm not sure which one this is, but let me tell ya, it's hilarious!"

"Hanabi, you're not supposed to be reading that."

Hinata had heard about the series, from Naruto, her father, and from a bit of eavesdropping. From what she was told and from what she had heard, the book was mostly aimed for men. It was said to be about a man and woman's passionate love, or was it a man and a series of women and their diverse passions? She couldn't quite remember. The point was, the book was for mature readers only and Hanabi being Hanabi, she definitely was not at her best level of maturity.

"That book is for a mature reader, Hanabi. Papa told us not to get near it."

"I can see why. This book has _a lot_ of sex," the younger girl bluntly stated.

"Hanabi!" Hinata whispered, snatching the book away from her. "Than why are you reading it?!"

"Relax,"the sister waved. "It's not like I'll jerk off to it or anything. I can't, y'know? Its just funny how inaccurate a one's lust is portrayed. Either the women were really stupid back then or this is just a bunch of stapled pages of a man's fantasy. I mean come on, if a man were to rip my shirt off and grope my boobs, I would punch him in the face and kick him in the balls for being such a dog."

"Oh Hanabi, reading things like that won't do you any good. You'll be seeing things the wrong way. It's best to just stay oblivious about these things," Hinata told her in a motherly tone.

"You're one to talk," Hanabi mischievously glared back at her sister. "You don't have an ounce of obliviousness in you when it comes to sex."

The younger girl suddenly placed her knees on top of the wooden chair and sat up straight, squishing the little bit of breast she had with her two hands. " _Ohhh Naruto,_ " she moaned as she abruptly began to bounce on her chair. " _That feels-_ "

" _Be quiet!_ " Hinata said, clamping her cold hand in front of Hanabi's mouth. "Are you crazy?! Can't you see Mom and Dad are sleeping?!"

The flustered Uzumaki stared back at her sister with balanced embarrassment and anger. She could feel Hanabi's voice vibrating in her hand as she tried to answer her question despite having her mouth covered.

"No, I can't see Mom and Dad sleeping! Probably because _I'm not in their bedroom!"_ She said pulling Hinata's hand away from her face. "And besides, its not like they heard it."

"Well they could've if I hadn't stopped it." HInata blushed. "And I don't sound like that."

Hanabi stared back at her sister with a smirk. She sighed along with an evil smile glued on her face as she shook her head. "You're right, you're right. You put the _kun_ at the end," she nodded. "But who am I to be so sure? Its not like I watch you two make love every night."

"Oh just quit it, Hanabi." Hinata rolled her eyes. "You sound ridiculous. And I didn't come here to talk about my sex life. I came here to…"

What did she come here for? She had completely forgotten.

 _Oh yea!_

"Naruto!" she said a bit to loudly. "Have you seen him?"

It was almost funny how for a split second she went old and completely forgot what she was planning.

"Oh my…all ready for round 122." Hanabi giggled. "Why you-"

"Hanabi, knock it off already. This is serious! I woke up this morning and he wasn't there," Hinata told her in a slightly bothered tone. "I need to know where he is."

"Big deal," Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"It is a big deal," Hinata defended. "I'd like to know where my husband is."

"Yea well, you act like he's in danger. Even if he _was_ in danger, do you even realize who your husband is? That man can't be killed."

"That is true, but I—I just.."

She couldn't think of the right words, or more like, she didn't have any. Was it really that big of a deal that she didn't wake up with Naruto by her side? Was she really that controlling? Why on earth did she get so anxious when he wasn't there? Hanabi was right, it really wasn't a big deal. But why did she act this way? Perhaps it was just the blissful feeling she got when she was around him. She was becoming too dependent on it and that wasn't healthy.

"Hanabi, I really am such a drama queen, aren't I?" Hinata weakly smiled.

"No, you're just in love and a woman, but I guess men can be that way too."

The younger sister sat in her chair properly and gestured Hinata to come over. "What you need is a snack," she said pushing a small white plate towards her sister. Little did Hanabi know, that that same plate had long been empty by the wrath of her own hunger. It wasn't until Hinata's burst of laughter that she finally took notice of the empty plate she was sliding towards her sister. "Oops, hehehe," she laughed. "Don't eat the plate. The plate is not a snack."

A few minutes later, Hinata had already prepared tea for the two of them. Their typical sisterly conversation lasted for a good hour and then, out of nowhere, a sudden thought hit her. Naruto was most likely in their new house. And knowing him, he was probably out and about moving things around. While any normal person would be okay with that, Hinata was a bit uneasy. She loved Naruto very much and in no way did this affect their relationship, but Naruto did not know how to decorate. His idea of decorating was kind of like this: if it fit, it was good; if it looked nice, it was his. It didn't matter where it went, it just had to look _cool._ She remembered the day when she first entered Naruto's apartment. Living room furniture in the bedroom; kitchen furniture in the bathroom; bedroom furniture in the living room; all in all, it was just a huge mess. She didn't want their first house to be a mess. She wanted it took look nice and cozy, welcoming and clean. Naruto couldn't possibly do that on his own.

"Hanabi, I just remembered something." Hinata said as she backed up her chair and got up.

"What is it?"

"Naruto, doesn't know how to decorate."

Hanabi gave out a loud chuckle when she heard this. "And?" She shrugged with a smile. "That's a bit random don't ya think?"

"I think I just realized where Naruto is," Hinata told her sister as she walked out of the dinning room. "He's in the new house, our house. And knowing him, he's probably fixing the place up to surprise me."

"Sooo, why not let him surprise you?" Hanabi said with a confused look on her face. She followed her sister all the way to the front door and held the door knob in order to keep her sister from getting out. She honestly didn't see what the big deal was. If his intention was surprising her, then why not wait and _pretend_ to be surprised? "Relax and just stay inside, will ya?"

"Hanabi, you don't understand," Hinata said tugging a strand a hair behind her ear anxiously. "That's my house-"

" _Your_ house? It's his house too ya know?"

"I know but-"

"But nothing. Just let the guy be, Hinata."

Hinata didn't know how to get her sister's stupid fingers off the door. She was stubborn and thickheaded; she wouldn't understand what Hinata was trying to do even if she did bother to explain it. She knew her sister better than anyone—except maybe that boy she was currently seeing—but other then him, Hinata could read Hanabi like a book, a really bad, horribly written book.

"Hanabi, if I explain will you let me go?" Hinata said placing her hands over her sisters. "It's really not that serious."

"Then if it's not that serious, why not just forget it?" Hanabi sassed back.

"Hanabi, what I mean is it's not serious enough for you to lock me up like Rapunzel!" Hinata harshly whispered while she attempted to slide her sister's hand off the knob. "Naruto's probably decorating our house with his own furniture. And guess what? His furniture is not the greatest and his eye for decorating isn't the finest either! So because of this, I need to leave before it's too late. See? Not that big a deal. Now let me go, please!"

"No!"

"Why not? I already told you everything?!"

"That's not the point! I need to train you to be less controlling!" She said pushing her sister away from the door.

"Hanabi, it's not about being controlling! It's about how our house will look like for the rest of the years!" Hinata said now tugging on the door knob.

"Well boohoo! You can fix it later—tomorrow even!"

"You think Naruto will enjoy lifting all those heavy things again? It's best to do it now when he's probably not finished!"

Hinata was losing her temper. She normally had a very calm character but her sister always knew how to make her drop that act rather too quickly. This whole argument in itself was ridiculous. It didn't make any sense, yet they were both equally angry and aggressive. Perhaps it was just their sisterly bond that made them act so stupidly and fight over insignificant things. But whether it did or did not, Hinata had to leave even if it meant threatening her sister.

"Hanabi, if you don't let me leave, I'll tell, not Mom, but _Dad_ about how your non virgin self has been seeing a man everyday in secret."

Suddenly the fighting stopped and Hanabi backed away. She looked back at Hinata with the deadliest glare but still remained silent. It would not be in her benefit if her father found out about her secret visits and escapes. She knew if either one of her parents were to find out it would surely be the end of her seriously taboo relationship. "You're such a pain." Hanabi murmured before opening the door. "Get out."

Hinata gave her sister a huge careless smile and walked out. But just before she could leave, she turned to look at her bothered sister's face and suddenly felt guilty. "Would you like to come with me?" She offered hoping to amend their tension.

Her younger sister remained quiet but this time bright red blushes began to burn around her cheeks evidently. "No," She softly said turning her gaze away from her sister. "I'm waiting for someone."

Hinata wanted to burst out laughing. It would make more sense if _she_ was the one locking her sister away. At least in Hinata's case she was _married_ and people knew who her husband was, but in Hanabi's case? Noboby even knew the existence of this man except for Hinata. But alas, there was no time to laugh. She had to leave, and making Hanabi angry would not be in her benefit.

"Whatever Hanabi," Hinata waved. "I'll see you later!"

Getting to her new home was the hardest part. It seemed like her legs felt much heavier than usual. She was practically out of breath when she made it there. As she stood by the front steps she could see how all the windows of the house were open. She wondered what her husband might be doing. She quickly opened the door and quietly stepped in. And as soon as she turned her head, she was welcomed by dozens of Narutos.

"Hey Hinata!" They all said.

They were all dusty and sweaty. Just as she suspected, some of them were moving things and others were attempting to clean. And also, just like she had suspectedl, all the furniture was…out of place. It seemed as if they had all been cramped together, placed wherever. There was no pattern, no order. It was just one big mess.

"Which one of you is the real Naruto?' Hinata asked.

The group of clones all laughed. "Well the real Naruto is currently taking a shit," they all said. "But he'll be back in an hour."

Hinata playfully rolled her eyes and walked through the clones. She waited for her husband outside the bathroom not caring if he farted or whatever. Eventually, she heard the flushing of the toilet and the sink begin to run. Soon enough, her husband walked out the door. Hinata went up to him for a kiss but he quickly denied it. "You do not wanna kiss me right now," he nervously laughed. "I smell really bad."

But Hinata didn't care, she still did it anyways. "I'd like to change some things." She told him.

"Like what?" the blond asked.

"Like the order, and where certain things are, and—don't get mad—but I'd like it get rid of some things, and-"

"So basically everything," the blond interrupted.

"Not everything! Just little things."

But the blond didn't seem satisfied with that answer. He didn't believe it. And Hinata couldn't blame him, because indeed it wasn't true. "Oh Naruto, don't get mad at me. I just—this is my job. I wanna make the house look really pretty that's all." Hinata said tugging on his arm.

"Everything's your job. You said that for the wedding ceremony and for the reception and when when we were looking for a house, everything. And now this too."

"But Naruto, we can do this together!" She said scurrying in front of him.

Despite Naruto being a tad bit exhausted over doing all this work, Hinata's beauty managed to boost his energy again even if it meant he had to start all over. He looked down at his excited wife and suddenly felt even happier. He kissed her forehead and gestured her to lead the way.

"It'll be fun!" She said. "I promise!"

Boy was she wrong. It was not fun. At least for him it wasn't. Hinata couldn't make up her mind.

"Should I put it here or here?" she would say as Naruto carried a fifty-pound drawer in his hands. Not only that, but half of the furniture she had in mind wasn't even here. She wanted to buy that furniture later and then place in a certain area of the house. So ultimately, she was just developing a huge wish list. What she basically was doing was saying, 'hey Naruto, your stuff sucks so I'll buy some new things'.

"Hinata, I'm starting to think you don't like any of my things, do ya?" Naruto asked as he sat exhaustedly on a small wooden desk.

"No I do," Hinata said as she walked passed him. But Naruto wasn't buying it at all.

"Hinata, look at me," he said as he waited for her head to turn. "You wanna get rid of all my things don't ya?"

"No," Hinata shook her head slowly. "I want to keep.." she said as she searched around the living room. "this cup," she said holding an orange mug. "and uh..this poster."

Naruto was not amused. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Wow Hinata, that's a lot of-"

"I'm just kidding, Naruto! I just don't want some of your stuff to be here," she said as she waved her hand around the living room. "Because most your things are worn out."

"Mmm, I'm not buying that." Naruto mumbled as he turned away from Hinata's gaze.

"Buying what?"

"Buying all the things you wish to replace my stuff with," He mumbled.

"Oh Naruto, it's not like that all. I'm not replacing your stuff, I'm just moving it around."

Through a long and unexplainable conversation, Hinata and Naruto finally agreed to let _Naruto_ be in charge of their bedroom no matter what. He could do whatever he wanted with it, paint it orange, put a hole in it, whatever. Hinata simply couldn't get involved. They also agreed—and as hard as it was for Naruto—to let Hinata in charge of everything else. In return, he'd lay off on the chores for a month and would get a free pass to have any sort of intimacy at any time for a month. So in other words, Naruto could have sex every day for every hour if he called it.

"And this has to go…to the basement," Hinata said as she continued to pick and choose what stayed and what didn't.

"No Hinata, that stays here."

"Right," she nodded. "But in the basement."

"Come on, Hinata. Can't I at least pick one thing to stay upstairs?" Naruto asked.

"No, we made a deal, sweetheart." Hinata smiled back.

"Y'know, it's not really fair that I only get dibs on one room while you get two, plus the kitchen, living room, dinning room, bathrooms, and the basement."

He was right about that. Hinata couldn't deny it. She looked back at her husband with a pout while he too stared directly at her. She slowly began to sink into guilt and eventually fell in giving up completely. "Fine," She groaned. "It stays here but it gets painted."

"Hinata…"

"Okay, okay." She waved. "It doesn't get painted."

Finalizing that little dispute, they continued to rearrange and get rid of many items around the house. The amount of time it took to get everything done was incredibly life consuming. It started off with an hour, then it turned into two, then three, then eventually finishing after five hours of exasperating heavy lifting—well—in Naruto's case. By the time they had finished up a good portion of the house, Hinata was excitedly waiting for the next day while Naruto simply wanted to rest.

"Now I know I'm the village hero and everything, but you really know how to tire me out." Naruto exhaled in total exhaustion. He slouched his body sloppily against an old armchair and stretched his arms out in effort to ease off his overworked muscles. "It doesn't matter how many years of training or chakra I may have," he continued. "You truly are an opponent who I cannot beat."

"That's not true," Hinata shook her head. "You could easily take anyone down. The immense amount of strength you have is by far the most powerful. You think a silly ninja like me could stop you? No way!" She laughed.

But that wasn't true. The more Naruto thought about it, the more he continued to believe it wasn't. Hinata really was the only person he could not beat. Despite Naruto being this outgoing, dominant, and strong ninja, Hinata always came first. Hinata was the one who made things happen. If she said no, it was no; if she said yes, then it was yes. Not only this, but the word "beat' in itself was something he could never imagine doing to her. Naruto would never in his life lay a finger on his wife to hurt her. The thought of lashing out at his wife was something he immediately disgusted. And as ninja, fighting, hurting, and even killing were things that had to be done. But for some reason, the thought of doing that to Hinata, made him all in all forget the ways of ninja and even more shockingly, not want to do them.

"If I ever got a mission telling me I had to kill you or in some way hurt you, I wouldn't do it. No matter how much honor or recognition I'd get, I still wouldn't do it," He said. "I'd turn in my headband and reject the mission immediately."

"You wouldn't give up on your dream just because of me," Hinata said as she walked towards the now sitting Naruto. "You shouldn't. I wouldn't let you."

"See!" Naruto said a bit too loudly. "That gives me even more reason why I wouldn't. The fact that you're willing to die for me so I can complete my dream is something so huge that I can't even explain it." He said stretching his arms out to his wife. "Come here."

And the young brunette did. The moment Hinata was at the blonde's reach, he quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his arms. "Aww you're so good to me," Naruto said as he rubbed his head between her breast. "I love you…and your boobs," he said placing a hand on top of them.

"Oh Naruto," Hinata smiled caressing his hair. "You're so-"

"Perverted? I know."

He slowly leaned his body away from her chest and stretched his arms out again. "Sit." He said gesturing towards his lap.

Hinata let out a soft giggle. "Why should I sit on top of you when there's a couch right there?" she said pointing to a long three-seater couch on her left. "Why don't you get up and sit with me there?"

"Nooo!" The blond whined. "Its not the same! Please!"

"Of course it's not the same. It's less comfortable," Hinata giggled.

"Hinata please," Naruto begged. "Sit here."

But Hinata didn't want to. It had nothing to do with whether it was comfortable or not. She was just simply too embarrassed. Having to rest on top Naruto was something that made her blush. Maybe the view would make her look bad, maybe the closeness of their face would show off her flaws—these were the thoughts that scorched her. "Naruto, I can't," she blushed. "I'm too nervous."

"Nervous?! Why are you—well now you _have_ to come sit with me." Naruto said pulling her in again. "How is it that my wife who I've been seeing for so long can still be nervous when she's around me?"

"It hasn't been that long," She told him. "And even if it was, I'm shy, Naruto. Almost everything makes me nervous."

"Still not a good excuse," Naruto said tugging onto her skirt. Eventually Hinata gave in and she managed to sit right on top of him. She sat sort of like in a kneeling position. She was facing him with her knees bent on both sides of his body. The way she was positioned made her face burn in embarrassment. And it wasn't something she could really hide, they practically glowed. "Hinata," Naruto cooed. "What's the matter?" He asked seeing her bright red blushes.

He cupped her face gently and rubbed her warm cheeks softly. "You're so cute." He said rubbing his nose with hers. He then hugged her tightly and pressed his head against her chest again. Leaving Hinata having to balance herself on top of him by placing her hands on his shoulders. "Mmmm, I love you!" he muffled between her breast. "I really do!"

"I do too," she said above him.

"And you know what else?" he said looking up at her from her breast. "I'm feeling horny."

In that moment, they both didn't say anything. It was a short brief pause of silence. Hinata looked down at Naruto as Naruto's clear blue eyes anxiously looked backed at her. "A-Are you?" Hinata stuttered nervously running her fingers through his hair. "Yes very," he nodded.

He slowly placed a grip on her hips as he backed his head away from her breast. "Say Hinata," he seductively said. "How bout I use that pass?"

"R-Right now? Here?" Hinata asked. "We might get the chair dirty."

"That sounds hot." He whispered. He leaned over to part Hinata's long hair away from her neck. He slowly pulled her in closer to his chest and began pecking the clear open skin. They were slow soft kisses, soft kisses he was placing up and down her neck. Hinata could hear the clicking sounds of his lips when they lost contact with her skin. She could feel her goose bumps rise as the tingling sensations of his warm breathing and wet kisses grew stronger. She closed her eyes in bliss when she felt the first stroke of his tongue scrape against her collarbone. From there, his kisses became soft bites and transitioned into something wet and sloppy but in a good way. It felt incredible. The feeling of his tongue running up and down her neck and how it traced her jawline, was unexplainable. From Hinata's view it looked as if Naruto was taking away chunks of her flesh. It was almost as if he was marking her, marking her as his own property.

"How does that feel?" He whispered in ear.

But Hinata knew what game he was playing. The whispering noise and the heat of his voice gave her tingles. It made her shoulder jerk up and her head turn to the side practically crushing his head. He knew that. And she knew that no matter if she bothered to answer his question, he'd still continue to do it.

"How does that feel?" He whispered again with a grin. "Does it feel good?" He softly said placing his lips against her ear as he spoke.

He enjoyed watching Hinata tremble and jerk when he touched her. He enjoyed watching her in blissful pain. Conflicted on how to control herself, on whether to moan, on whether to touch him as well. He loved it.

"I like it." Hinata quietly said as she placed her hand against his face.

"You do?" Naruto seductively asked.

He licked her ear slowly before lightly pushing her back. He ran his hands under her shirt and up her warm, soft waist. He then slowly slid his hands back down all the way to her hips and instinctively searched for the buttons of her skirt.

"I'm not wearing anything quite eye opening," she said placing her hands over his. "I didn't know this was going to happen."

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said pulling down her skirt. "It makes me think I'm fucking you as virgin all over again." He said as he stared at her plain white, high-waist panty. He groped her ass tightly and rubbed the white fabric around with his bare hands. He squished the fat that rested behind her hips and then traced her small figure with his fingers. He stopped when he reached her thighs and just like he had done to her hips and butt, he gripped them tightly and then ever so slowly ran the tips of his fingers all the way down to her knees.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

The brunette knew exactly what he meant and nodded. "But not too hard," She softly told him.

The blond understood and quickly promised her he wouldn't be rough. "It won't work here." He said to her. "I know that in this position you'll be in a lot of pain." "It's best that we do it on a bed."

He gently helped her get off of him and then scooped her up to carry her. "But Naruto," she said as they went up the stairs. "The bed we have right now is too small."

"We'll make it work." Naruto smiled down at her.

As soon as the blond kicked open the door, he gently placed Hinata on top of the bed. He kissed her on the lips sensually and then sneakily slipped his tongue inside her mouth before releasing their lips. "Take off your shirt." Naruto told her before taking off his. But Hinata shook her head. "Take it off yourself," she blushed. "It's your pass."

And so he did. She lifted her arms up submissively and the blond carefully pulled her shirt off from the waist up. A light blue bra stood in front of Naruto's gaze after he carelessly threw her shirt somewhere in the room. The bra Hinata had on wasn't anything special; it was actually quite boring. It had no cups and no lace; it was almost like a sports bra but for the elderly. It was quite embarrassing, that is, for Hinata.

"I didn't know we were going to do this," Hinata blushed as she covered her chest in embarrassment.

But Naruto didn't care. He let out a breathy chuckle and shook his head. "The whole point of a bra—at least for me—is not to make a guy drool over how sexy it looks," Naruto said as his hands slowly unclipped her bra. "It's whole purpose is to keep a man on his toes to see what's behind it."

After the last clip released, the simple piece of fabric gracefully slid down Hinata's smooth shoulders and dropped onto the floor silently. "These," Naruto said as his hands held her breast and his eyes stayed glued in awe at them. "Is what _I_ like to see."

With great hunger but as well with great care, Naruto groped Hinata's breast tightly trying to fit as many of it in his hands. He moved them around gently in a circular motion and then released them abruptly to watch them fall down. He did this over and over again until Hinata placed her hands on his wrist. It was a signal for him to stop. The first thing that came to Naruto's mind was that he had hurt or that he had made her uncomfortable, but when he looked at Hinata's face, she didn't look to be in any sort of pain.

She was blushing and nervously looking down at the floor. She had on a flustered face as she bit her lip in confliction. It was almost as if she was fighting within herself, debating whether to the say the words that were stuck in her throat or to simply swallow them. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked her, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Mmm," she nodded. "Its just…" she said forcing herself to look at him but then quickly turning away. "It's not fair how you only get to touch me. I want to touch you too."

Not one said a word after. Naruto in shock, and Hinata in embarrassment. Hinata slowly shook her head as she internally scolded herself for being so stupid. The room was now silent because of her. In her head, this was a mood killer, but in reality—at least in Naruto's view—this was a long awaited fantasy. He gripped her small wrist gently and slowly guided them towards his chest. Hinata wasn't expecting this. She followed the trace of her hands and when they finally reached his bare chest, she looked up at him. "You can touch me," Naruto grinned down at her. "After all, you're the boss in this relationship."

It took a while for Hinata to realize she was in control. It wasn't until she saw how Naruto didn't make any sudden movements, that she took note that he was waiting. He wouldn't touch her because it was her turn to touch him. The young brunette slowly brought her legs onto the bed and sat on her knees. She placed her hands on both sides of his torso and softly told him to move forward. When he did, she took a moment stare at the fit body in front of her. He had very visible abs sliding down his stomach. His chest was stiff and his arms were built but in very slim form. His body was hard and rough, made entirely of muscle and nothing more. It was the evident body of a shinobi who had trained for years. It was the body of a shinobi who had tested himself to various limits, a body that had undergone extraordinary abilities. This was the work of determination.

She placed her lips against his hard yet soft skinned chest and kissed it, repeatedly. She pecked butterfly kisses up and down his body and ran the tip of her nose and lips against his abs. The view from above had Naruto completely aroused. He watched as his wife scraped her tongue up his abs as if she was savoring the texture of every solid bump he had. Her eyes were closed and her rosy cheeks were more evident than before but her face was covered in tranquility and full out lust. The sound of her wet lips and tongue running across his torso made his pants feel painfully tighter. He rubbed her smooth, soft arms arms as he watched her kiss his skin. She suddenly slid off the bed and got on her knees. The wooden floor creaked as she brought herself closer to his pelvis. She stared directly at the bump between his legs and then at him.

"You're hard," Hinata said to him. "I haven't even done anything yet."

"No," Naruto shook his head. "You've done _a lot_ to turn me on."

The brunette slightly smiled and looked down at his pants again. Placing her fingers gently on his fly, she slowly unzipped it. To her, the slow motions of her actions were a way of teasing the blond. She was not in a hurry but she knew he sure as hell was. The way he lightly pushed his hips forward urging her to continue, the way he caressed the silkiness of her hair, it was all a silent cry for her to start.

As soon as his pants easily fell to the floor, she pulled the blonde's navy blue boxers down all in one go. It was a bit too aggressive for her liking but the minute she looked back up at Naruto, he proved to feel the complete opposite. He liked everything she was doing; she could tell. Right in front of her eyes was a large erected penis, his penis. It stood up straight, veins on either side. The tip of Hinata's nose could almost touch it. Having his member in her hands was nothing new to her, she had done it many times. But for some reason, it _felt_ new to her every time. It was big and rough her in her hands, the same way it was when she held his hands. He was bigger than her, stronger than her, and she loved it. The shaft of his penis felt warm but incredibly hard. The veins circling around it caused it to have a bumpy texture.

 _This is Naruto's penis…_

Was the thought that always amazed her. She, the shy little girl who use to hide behind trees and buildings just to see him, was now kneeling in front of him and his glory. And the best part, the hardness of his shaft was all provoked by her. She was erotic to him and that in itself aroused her intensely. She gave the tip of his penis a quick swipe and then titled her head to taste the side. Hot and salty. She wet the sides of his dick continuously, savoring it like a popsicle. Back and forth her tongue slowly moved against his skin. She twirled her pink tongue around his tip and teased his tiny hole already flowing with pre-cum.

"Hina, come on." A voice said above her. "I want it in your mouth."

"I'm the boss," Hinata smiled back at him keeping a grip on his dick. "You be patient."

She placed only the tip of his dick in her mouth and twirled her tongue around it. She sucked it hard and released it with a loud _'pop'._ She did this for a few more seconds and then unexpectedly placed it all in her mouth. _All of it_. All eight inches. There was no hint or warning that Naruto abruptly gasped in bliss. From there, Hinata couldn't be stopped. She slowly bobbed her head back and forth—eyes closed, face red, eyebrows furrowed—and moaned softly. The vibrating sensation traveling up and down Naruto's dick caused him to jerk forward. He gripped onto Hinata's hair tightly with one arm and watch her head rock. He bit his lip as the arousing view below him drove him crazy. Her delicate face doing such a naughty act made him feel beyond aroused. The noises of her saliva soaking his dick made groan.

" _Ahh yeaa,_ " he said tightly gripping her head. " _You like that? You like that dick?_ "

The young brunette hummed in response and bobbed her faster. Back and forth, back and forth her head kept moving. The way she deep throated him was so _deep_ her nose could touch the fuzz of his pubic hair.

" _Shitt_ ," the blond moaned as he looked down at her. He watched her as she timidly looked up at him. " _You're so hot_ ," he said as he caressed her hair. The relaxing feeling of his fingers in her hair made Hinata's eyes close. She slowly pulled his penis out of her mouth with a gasp and stared at the trace of saliva that still connected them.

"Did you like that?" Hinata blushed.

The blond nodded. But it wasn't over. Hinata grasped his member again and rubbed it lightly. She twisted her hand around it and changed the pace of her strokes randomly. Fast, slow, fast, slow. Her hands were soaking and his tip was dripping. She watched her husband innocently as his face overflowed in bliss. She watched as he clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tightly. His head would fall back as he moaned and he unknowingly would thrust forward.

" _Ohh yeaa"_

He pursed his lips as he desperately tried to regain composure. He didn't want to cum to this. He had so much he wanted to do. He gently placed his hand over hers, gesturing her to stop.

"Hina, I don't want to cum to this." He said warmly. "I want us to cum together."

Hinata looked up at him surprised and then back at his penis. "You want me to stop?"

"Mm," he nodded. He helped her up and quickly slid down her panties. "Lay down," He smiled at her.

"Naruto, we won't fit. The bed-"

"Relax," Naruto assured her. "I know how to make this work."

Hinata, now fully naked, laid herself on the blue twin bed and waited for him to get on top of her. But he didn't. Instead, he pulled her forward, leaving her flower right on the edge of the bed, and her legs up in the air. He placed them both on his shoulders and bent forward. He kissed her lips passionately and then sensually ran his lips all the way down to her breast. He sucked her adorably pink nipples and bit them softly, causing her to whimper. The way he treated her beast was in very delicate matter. He tweaked and rubbed her nipples with his two finger and watched in awe at the way she arched her back. He would squish them tightly and then press them together leaving red marks when he let go.

"You like that, Hina?" He whispered in her ear.

"Mm," she nodded.

The blond grinned and kissed her soft stomach before standing back up. For a moment he stared down at his incredibly sexy wife. Hourglass frame, perky breast, creamy soft skin, blushed face, it was something he couldn't even imagine. This was his wife; this was the first girl he had sex with and he was the first guy who had touched her. In that moment he suddenly felt proud. Every man in the village was missing out. This girl was the hottest. Fuck the porn magazines, she was the real deal. And he would be able to fuck her over and over if he had her consent. Who wouldn't have wanted this life? He truly was a lucky bastard.

"You ready?" He grinned at her.

"Yes."

He grabbed his penis and placed it right in between her soaking lips. He rubbed the tip up and down her flower, spreading the juices all over her womanhood. He did this for a while before inserting himself inside her. Up and down, up and down he moved the dick's head around her flower. When he felt it was the right time, he spread her lips with his free arm to find her entrance. A very small tiny hole. Carefully, he placed the head in front of it and ever so slowly pushed, just the head, in. His first thought: tight, extremely tight. Hot, wet, and suffocating,

"Does that hurt?" He asked his wife in concern.

"No, "she shook.

Carefully he placed another inch inside her and stopped. "Does that hurt?"

"No."

He did this slowly, patiently in order not to hurt her wife. Finally, when he reached the sixth inch, she slightly winced in pain. He could go no further. But that was not a problem to him, he could still be satisfied. He started off with slow thrusts, keeping her legs on both of his shoulders. At times he would caress her soft thighs and kiss the ankles resting beside his face. He was very gentle with her and fondled with her entire body until she was ready to speed up the pace. Like an artist making a piece out of clay, was the way he treated Hinata. He outlined the curves of his wife's body with the tips of his fingers—from her ribs, to her waist, to her hips, and all the way down her voluptuous thighs. He felt her goose bumps follow his every move, like marks.

"Go faster," she said as Naruto played with her tits. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

The blond nodded and kissed her lips. He gripped onto her hips and began thrusting at a very average pace. Not too fast, not too slow. Her breasts were slowly swaying back and forth and Naruto hoped to soon see them bounce aggressively. He reached for one of breast and groped it tightly as he watched the other one jiggle. Hinata covered his hand with hers and released her first moan. She slightly threw her head back and closed her eyes blissfully.

" _Ahh.."_

Hinata's moans were not like Naruto's. They were soft and sweet; cute and innocent. They made tingles rush down Naruto's back. They sounded amazing to his ears. _"Ohh Naruto,"_ she moaned as her legs dropped to his side. _"Keep going."_

She lifted her hips up a little and began to rotate her hips to his thrust. She watched as her husband's muscles tensed and flexed for every move he made. His abs were starting to shine most likely due to sweat. Hinata seductively ran her fingers up his abs and then slowly back down, placing her hands on his strong hips. She gazed at how most of Naruto's dick went inside her. In and out; in and out. A big, thick piece of a meat thrusting itself in her flower.

" _Ahh fuckk.."_

The blond gritted his teeth at the amazing feeling of Hinata's muscles clenching his dick. He began to thrust faster and faster the more he heard Hinata orgasm. "Go faster," she begged him. "Put it all in."

And with that he would. The way she cried for his dick made him harder, made him want to pound her so hard she would scream. His grip on her hips tightened even harder and he pulled his pelvis back. With one deep thrust, he put all of himself inside her. She jolted her head back and cried out his name when she felt all of it, all of him. And from there, the gentle Naruto had vanished. Suddenly he became a hungry and aggressive lover only for Hinata's body. The slapping sounds of their bodies grew louder and Hinata's body began to tremble. Her boobs were bouncing crazily and her belly would jiggle too. To her embarrassment, she would try to cover it. But Naruto liked it and was bothered by her insecurity. Being the dominant lover he was, he gripped her small wrist tightly with both of his hands and pulled them forward. Her boobs squished together and her belly could no longer be covered. He began to ram her harder and harder enjoying the view of her breast bouncing ridiculously and enjoying the view of her complete submissiveness.

" _Ahhh Naruto!"_

She began to gasp continuously. Gasp after gasp, her hips were starting to jerk. She wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled him closer. _"Ohh Naruto,"_ she moaned his name as she shut her eyes tightly. The feeling of intense pleasure was overwhelming. She could hardly think straight. It felt amazing, incomparable to many things she liked. Sex with Naruto was something unexplainably good. It felt so damn good.

" _Naruto stop,"_ the brunette moaned as her small feet lightly pushed his hips away. "I can't—I want," She tried to explain in a haze.

The minute the blond heard her plea to stop he stopped. Immediately. Panting and sweating, he quickly bent over to his wife to see if she was hurt. "What?" he worriedly asked rubbing her cheek with one arm as the other sustained his body. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

But the brunette didn't answer. She simply turned her body over and held her butt up with her knees. She teased Naruto who was still on top of her, by rubbing his dick with her butt.

"Like this," She softly said. "I want it like this."

And from there Naruto knew. He got back up and walked around the bed. "You'll need this," he grinned at his wife as he gave her a pillow. The brunette blushed knowing exactly what he meant and hugged it in front her. She arched her back and stuck her butt out even more so she wouldn't have to stand on all fours. There wasn't anything eye-catching from Hinata's view since she was just facing the wall, but for Naruto, he had by far the most arousing view ever. Although Hinata had a petite frame, from the waist down she was fairly large. She had wide hips and a nice ass. Her butt wasn't _huge_ but it wasn't small. It also wasn't flat or fat. It had a nice bump to it though and it was _wide._ Again, it was a nice ass.

He placed his dick between her lips again and slowly entered her. The feeling of tightness was still blissfully there and she still was drenched in their mixed fluids. His thrusts were slow at first, taking a moment to caress and squeeze her ass. From there, his pounding gradually grew faster and faster. Soon enough, he began to mercilessly fuck his wife, watching her ass jiggle every time he slammed his dick inside her. He could hear their bodies slapping each other and he could feel his balls slapping her.

" _Awwwww!"_ the young brunette moaned. Her head bobbed as Naruto harshly rammed her. He wasn't one to pull hair or to slap a woman, but he knew any man of that kind of liking would feel the urge to do it now. Instead, he would kiss her shoulders and back, and would grope her butt tightly, awing at the whimpers he would receive from her.

" _Ohhh Narutoo…"_

"Yea, you like that?" Naruto sexily said as he gripped her hips harder.

" _Aww yes…"_

The thing about Hinata's hips were that they were not like Naruto's, which was a good thing. Naruto'a hips were rock solid muscle, Hinata's hips had fat behind it. When she laid on her back he couldn't see it, he could just _feel it._ It was soft and squishy and so warm and now looking at it, his fingers were practically disappearing in it's softness. He liked it. He liked a little bit a fat on a woman.

" _Naruto go faster, deeper…"_

Hinata was begging him to speed up even more. Thankfully he was a strong Shinobi, the village hero. Fast was something he could give to her. He reached for one of her hands and gripped it towards him and rapidly began to pound her. Her head jolted back as she moaned. The faster and faster he went, the crazier Hinata got.

Her moans began to follow the beat of his thrust. _"Ohh Narut—gah! Ah! Ah…"_

Her words began to get more and more incoherent. She kept moaning things, possibly dirty talk, but he couldn't understand them. The arm he held onto tightly was gently trying to shake him away. This turned him on greatly. Hinata was drowning in lust because of him. 'Deeper' she kept telling him and he would. He would pull his dick out and then slam it back in. Pull it out, then slam it in. He would keep it in there for awhile causing him to groan and pull himself back out. From there, he would apply some of his weight on Hinata's back and roughly thrust her. Hinata's immediately grasped her pillow and dug her head in it. She was screaming; he knew.

Muffled "Oh my god's" and "Yes's" would hide under that pillow as she dug her nails into it. It sounded like she was crying, how she gasped and whimpered, but in reality those were her intense orgasms.

" _Ohhh stop—nngghh"_ she cried.

"Stop?" Naruto grinned as he began to slow his pace down. He knew that's not what she meant but he felt like teasing her.

" _No! No! No!"_ she cried as she searched for his arm. " _Keep going! Keep going!"_

And he did. He kept thrusting as Hinata continued to muffle 'keep going' behind her pillow. And then it happened…she screamed…

Not only that, but her right leg began to tremble crazily. He had heard Hinata squeak before but never scream. He had never heard her scream that way or ever seen her body react that way. So he pulled out, hands resting on her butt. "Hina, are you alright?" He asked her.

But she didn't say anything.

He watched as her butt kept twitching, literally twitching spastically for no particular reason.

The young brunette turned her head to face him, blushed face and panting and shrugged. "I don't know what that was," she told him. "Everything was so strong and I just…screamed."

"But I didn't hurt you did I?" he said leaning his body over to kiss her.

"No," she shook. "You're amazing Naruto-kun."

 _Kun…_

She said _kun_. She almost never said kun anymore, never! It brought him to the old days. And for some reason, he felt fully charged. "So should we continue?" He asked with a grin.

Hinata nodded.

The blond paced his member in front of her hole and slowly pushed in. But her body rejected it. Her body uncontrollably pulled forward causing Naruto to have to pull her back towards him. He smirked at her body's reaction. He made her react this way? Was his dick that good? Was he that good?

"I'm sorry," Hinata softly said as she positioned him inside her.

"That's okay." Naruto told her. "How bout you go at your own pace."

The blond helped her stand up on her fours and attentively watched her movement. By Hinata going at her own pace, Hinata had to make her own thrusts on his dick. All Naruto had to do was watch and feel how her muscles crushed his dick as she moved. The moment she started, the more Naruto felt like he was in heaven. He stared hungrily at her ass as it moved back and forth. Every time it hit his pelvis it jiggled and made a soft wet sound. He rubbed it gently as it sexily did all the work.

"Like that, Naruto?" Hinata asked him.

" _Mmm yea, like that…"_

Hinata's paced remained slow as she carefully kept thrusting backwards. Naruto watched how his dick would slowly disappear and then reappear out of her.

" _Hinata, go faster,"_ He begged. " _And say Naruto-kun."_

Hinata didn't think he'd want her to call him such an old name, but he did and she wouldn't argue. Her thrust became harder and louder causing them to both moan. Naruto gripped her hips again and pushed his pelvis forward.

" _Ohhh Naruto-kun…"_

" _Fuck.."  
_

Her ass was amazing and the way she called out his name was perfect. _"Yes,"_ he kepting moaning. _"Just like that."_

But Hinata grew tired of doing all the work. She wanted to feel Naruto's heavy thrusts inside her. "Naruto-kun," she said reaching a hand on her hips. "Help me."

Naruto started to move himself at the same pace at Hinata. Slowly. But gradually he began to yearn a rapid fuck once more. Soon enough, Hinata's thrust could not match his so she had to stop entirely. But that was not problem with her. The sounds of his aggressive fucking aroused her and the way her body reacted did too. She could see her breast swaying harshly back and froth and how a large bandage hand came to grope one. The other arm reached towards her face and slipped its fingers inside her her mouth. It was then when she could feel the blonde's warm chest on top of her back.

" _Aww Hinata, you're so good,"_ he whispered in her ear. The panting in his voice made Hinata feel even hotter. She licked the fingers in her mouth and moaned. Naruto's hands scattered across her body as he still maintained a rough thrust. Hinata knew that this image would not look good in the eyes of a proud woman. She wasn't doing anything—more like—she couldn't. He was completely taking control of her as she settled shyly as submissive. She knew it wasn't right. Women are strong and independent; women can take the lead. But she simply didn't want to. She liked being submissive; she liked the idea of being taking down by the village hero. That's what turned her on; that's what caused her to twitch and moan. And she couldn't find anything wrong with that kink.

" _Ahhh shiittt!"_

The blond started to groan and pant louder and louder as he slowly came to an end. Hinata's muscles were choking him but at same time drenching him in clear fluids.

" _Fuck mee,"_ he moaned. "Hinata, give me your hands," he said as he reached for her small wrists. He pulled her up, causing her to arch her back, and made her rest against his chest. He pushed his pelvis forward and began to thrust in her as he gripped onto her waist. He watched from above as her breast bounced to the beat of his fucking. Up and down, up and down.

" _Haaaawww Naruto-kun…"_

The more and more he looked at her bouncing breast, the more he came closer to his end.

He cupped her breasts in order to keep himself sane, but the feeling of her tits still jiggling in his hands still got to him.

" _S-Shit.."_

He watched her back arch crazily every time she hit his pelvis. Her butt stood out as he fucked her. He knew she was at almost at her end, for her muscles were twitching around his member.

" _Are you gonna cum, Hina?"_ he asked her sexily.

" _Awww almost.."_

She reached for his hands and entwined her fingers with his. Holding on to them, she kept them on her sides. And right after, she began to bounce. Her body started to jump on his dick so hard Naruto had to place a knee on top of the bed to brace himself. They both began to thrust together, moaning and gasping at the same time. Naruto could feel a burning sensation travel across his penis and Hinata could feel the same.

" _Ohh Naruto, I think I'm-"_

Hinata could feel it. She pursed her lips and shut her eyes tightly as she felt a fluid rushing out of her body.

" _Oh my gosh, I'm cumming!"_

" _Yea?"_

Hinata uncontrollably began to lift her knees up almost as if her body was trying to pull away from Naruto's penis. Her ass began to twitch crazily again and her toes began to curl.

" _I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"_

The blissful feeling running down Hinata's every vein was much too strong for her. She clung onto Naruto's chest for her dear life as she began to slow her thrust drastically. But Naruto wasn't done yet. He grabbed her by the waist and out of nowhere began to slam himself repeatedly in her twice as faster than before.

" _Fuckkkkk!"_ He kept groaning.

" _Oh no…oh nooo—hghhhh!"_

Hinata was practically sobbing as she grasped onto Naruto's muscular arm. She wasn't in pain; she was in too much bliss and it was incredibly too much for her too handle. Her legs suddenly began to tremble and her breathing would uncontrollably get caught in her throat. She squeezed Naruto's arm tight as she desperately tried to find her sanity. But she couldn't.

" _Pull out! Pull out!"_ She said, frantically tapping his chest.

With a squeak, she pulled his dick out and fell flat on the bed. She knew he hadn't cummed yet so she rapidly began jerking him off as her fluids came rushing out.

" _F-fuck, Hinata…"_

Naruto's hips began to spas as he watched his wife jerk him off. He watched how her fragile body cried out in bliss as she came. Soon enough, a slimy noise echoed around the one accompanied by a masculine moan. Cumshots hit Hinata's pale skin—her butt, her back, and her thighs—as Naruto gasped repeatedly.

" _Fuckkk.."_

His panting was loud when it was over and he was sweating like crazy, practically dripping. Hinata was quiet but her body moved to the beat of her heavy breathing. Naruto laid down beside her and sneakily pulled her on top of him. She was panting and her face was beat red. She was also sweating, the corners of her forehead her damp. Not only that, but her hair was a mess. But despite this, she still looked beautiful to Naruto.

"That was amazing, huh Hinata?" He said kissing her nose.

The girl slightly smiled but then turned her gaze.

"What's that matter?" Naruto cooed. "You still shy?"

The girl shook her head slowly and then pursed her lips nervously. "Naruto," She softly said. "We didn't use a condom."


End file.
